The way back to home
by aj1101
Summary: Atlantis ist auf der Erde. Rodney arbeitet daran seine Stadt wieder zurück zur Pegasus Galaxie zu bringen. Nur denkt nicht jeder so, wenn es um die Sicherheit der Erde geht. Also entscheidet sich Rodney ein altes Versprechen zu brechen. (Mcshep) - Kapitel neu aufgelistet :)
1. Chapter 1

Titel: The way back to home.

Zusammenfassung: Atlantis ist auf der Erde. Rodney arbeitet daran seine Stadt wieder zurück zur Pegasus Galaxie zu bringen. Nur denkt nicht jeder so, wenn es um die Sicherheit der Erde geht. Also entscheidet sich Rodney ein altes Versprechen zu brechen. (Mcshep)

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis und seine Charaktere gehören MGM Television.

Anmerkung: SGA nach Episode 5x20 Enemy at the Gate. und SG1 und mit Crossover zu Supernatural.

Charaktere: SGA, SG1, Supernatural, OC

Pairings: John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
>und mal sehen, wer noch :D<p>

Kapitel 1

Gedankenversunken saß Rodney in der Ecke in seinem Quartier, gehüllt in Dunkelheit. Das Mondlicht verschwand hinter den aufziehenden Wolken. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er froh darüber. Wer nach ihm suchte und nur einen kurzen Blick in das Zimmer warf, würde ihn jetzt einfach übersehen.

Er seufzte leise.

Fünf Jahre.

Es war nun fünf Jahre her, dass die Expedition sich auf die Suche nach der verloren geglaubten Stadt aufmachte. Einer Stadt, die so voller Wunder und Gefahren zugleich steckte. Jeder wusste, dass es eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr sein könnte, aber es war das Abenteuer, was sie lockte. Das Wissen, das hier verborgen sein könnte.

Elizabeth hatte zuvor mit jedem Mitglied gesprochen und die freie Wahl gelassen, diesen Weg zu gehen oder ohne Bedenken abzusagen. Weiß Gott, er hatte es nie bereut in diese Stadt gekommen zu sein, egal wie schwierig oder verzweifelnd es auch war.

Fünf Jahre und nun war Atlantis auf der Erde.

Seit dem ersten Tag zurück auf der Erde gab es Delegationen und offizielle Besucher, die die zugelassenen Bereiche der Stadt mit Eskorte besichtigen konnten.

Oh ja, Rodney hatte nicht nachgegeben, als es um dieses Thema ging. Immerhin konnte man ja nicht jeden x-beliebigen Idioten, egal von wo und welcher Position er auch kam, in der Stadt frei herumlaufen lassen. Es gab immer noch Labore oder unscheinbar wirkende Räume, die sie nicht erforscht hatten. Also sollte es auch verdammt noch mal Einschränkungen geben, egal ob es sich um Generäle, IOA-Mitglieder, Präsidenten oder Wissenschaftler handelte.

Wissenschaftler, schnaufte er verstimmt und am liebsten hätte Rodney einfach nur aufgeschrien.

Jung, unerfahren, aber so selbstsicher über die Antiker Technologie aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung in Area 51 oder dem SGC, dass es bereits mehrere Zwischenfälle gab, nur weil manche ihre Arroganz über Erfahrung stellten. Glück war, dass noch keiner getötet wurde. Radek und er hatten von Anfang an beschlossen, keinen Neuling auch nur in die Nähe eines Projektes oder empfindlicher Technologie zu lassen, ohne einen erfahrenen Wissenschaftler an der Seite. Es wurde zur Grundregel Nummer Eins in den Laboren und an Konsolen und Gnade denjenigen, die sich dachten es hinter seinem Rücken anders zu machen. Drei Neulinge hatte er bereits rausgeworfen, dabei geschrien und getobt, dass selbst Soldaten stramm standen und Blick gerade aus hielten. Nur ein lebensmüder Idiot hätte Doktor McKay versucht aufzuhalten.

Und Rodney war sich sicher, Sheppard mehr als einmal gesehen zu haben, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

Rodney fand es immer noch unglaublich, dass er es geschafft hatte, einen solch besten Freund zu finden.

John hatte genauso viel zu tun wie er.

Neue Soldaten, deren Eingliederungen und Trainingseinheiten, Präsentationen über die Gefahren der Pegasus Galaxie. Nebenbei noch die Führungen durch die Stadt und die Gewährleistung der Sicherheit mit so vielen Besuchern.

Dann gab es neues medizinisches Personal, um die sich der neue Chefarzt kümmerte.

Carson, dachte Rodney leicht lächelnd.

Er war Carson Becketts Klon, doch Rodney weigerte sich hartnäckig es auszusprechen. Er hatte es von anderen gehört und jedes Mal hatte er den schnell unterdrückten Schmerz in den blauen Augen des Schotten gesehen. Rodney hatte am Anfang intensiv darüber nachgedacht, wie er Carson ansehen könnte ohne den Schmerz über den Tod seines alten Freundes.

Zwillinge.

Das war seine Antwort und jedes Mal, wenn er jemanden böse und beleidigend über Carson-Klon-etc. hinter dem Rücken des Doktors flüstern hörte, würde er für seinen Freund mit Worten und indirekten Drohungen und Verteidigungen einstehen, bis es jeder begriffen hatte.

Aber das brachte gleichzeitig etwas anderes in den Vordergrund.

Doktor Jennifer Keller.

Sie waren nun seit einiger Zeit ein Paar und obwohl es am Anfang so gut zu laufen schien, fühlte er sich immer unsicherer. Als Jennifer ihm sagte, dass Carson ihren Posten einnahm, damit sie sich wieder mehr um ihre eigene Forschung kümmern konnte, freute er sich über die Neuigkeiten. Es ging immerhin um Carson und auch wenn er wusste, dass Jennifer ein Genie in der Medizin war, so hatte Carson doch immer etwas an sich, was ihm Ruhe in der Panik oder im Schmerz gab. Er verstand seine Unsicherheit nicht und dieses Gefühl ließ ihn mehr und mehr zurückschrecken als glücklich und zufrieden zu sein.

Und wieder atmete er tief ein und aus.

Diesen Abend gab eine große Feier mit jeder Menge Gäste. Die Reden und Ansprachen hatten vorhin begonnen. Später im Anschluss würde es Alkohol und gutes Essen geben, Spaß und … nein, er würde jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, wer mit wem diese Nacht „Spaß" haben würde.

Er hatte vorhin im Labor die Zeit vergessen und musste sich zuerst noch umziehen, bevor er zur Feier konnte. Wie hatte Mr. Woolsey gesagt?

Angemessen und vorbereitet zu erscheinen?

Stattdessen saß er hier und jetzt in der dunklen Ecke seines Quartiers.

Langsam sah er zu Seite auf den Boden zu seinem zugeklappten Laptop.

Er hob den Bildschirm wieder an und das helle Licht ließ ihn hart blinzeln.

Die E-Mail von Jeannie war noch geöffnet.

Ein halbe Seite voll mit allgemeinen Dingen, wie es Madison und Kaleb ging, Neuigkeiten über eine Schulveranstaltung, sie erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie ihn zu Weihnachten bei sich sehen „werde".

Und dann kam der letzte Abschnitt.

„… und Mer, du weißt doch, dass ich vor einiger Zeit beim Familientreffen war. Sei froh, dem entkommen zu sein. Wie jedes Mal wurden alle alten Geschichten aus unserer Familie rausgeholt. Obwohl Tante Carol dieses Mal gleich mit dem Whiskey anfing und schneller als gedacht melancholische Geschichten erzählte. Ich glaube es war das erste Mal in Fünf Jahren, dass sie dabei sogar von Sarah sprach. Ansonsten war alles recht normal.

Nun denn, das waren die Neuigkeiten und Madison und Kaleb lassen dich lieb grüßen.

Deine Schwester Jeannie

P.S. Denk daran, du hast versprochen, vorbei zu kommen. Vergiss nicht, ich hab es schriftlich vor mir liegen."

Sarah.

Warum musste Jeannie sie erwähnen.

Sarah.

Doch seine Schwester wusste ja gar nicht, was geschehen war.

Sarah.

Seine Gedanken rasten.

Erinnerungen kamen hoch.

Tante Carols Tochter.

Seine Cousine, zwölf Jahre jünger als er.

Bilder von ihr, wie sie ihn mit leuchtend grünen Augen amüsiert anlächelte, als er sich über eine fehlerhafte Theorie aufregte. Als sie ihm versuchte gedanklich zu folgen, wenn er die richtige Lösung fand, sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe biss und dann aufgab und mit den Schultern zuckte. Wie ihr langes braunes Haar wirsch zusammengebunden war und ihre Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Eine junge Frau mit Kurven, die gegenüber Fremden schüchtern und versteckend wirkte, aber seinem Sarkasmus und spitzer Zunge niemals unterlegen war. Sie war eine der wenigen, die etwas in ihm sah, was er selbst erst wirklich in Atlantis fand.

Er hatte ihr von seiner Reise erzählt, zumindest was er sich erlaubte ohne eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung zu brechen.

Ein Abenteuer, die Reise seines Lebens, eine Chance, so unglaublich und faszinierend, dass er selbst noch befürchtete, bald aufzuwecken. Sie war so stolz auf ihn und umarmte ihn, dass sie am Ende sogar zusammen auf der Stellen sprangen. Seine Freude war einfach zu ansteckend.

Dann kamen die Bilder als er sie zum letzten Mal sah, einige Tage bevor die Expedition aufbrach.

Sie lag blass im Krankenhausbett.

Es war ihr Herz.

Nichts konnte mehr getan werden.

Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Sie wollte niemanden dort haben, aber ihn ein letztes Mal zu sehen.

Rodney wollte sie nicht allein lassen.

Doch sie lächelte so bittersüß und er wusste, dass sie hartnäckig war und sich mit allen Mitteln durchsetzen würde.

Er küsste ihre Stirn und bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, nutzte er seine letzte Chance sie noch einmal glücklich zu sehen.

Verdammt seien die Regeln.

„Du hattest Recht. Es gibt sie wirklich. Die Legende, von der du so immer fasziniert warst. Sie ist dort draußen und wir haben sie gefunden. Und bald werde ich sie für dich betreten…" und seine leise Stimme brach.

Und ihre grünen Augen strahlten noch einmal so hell wie früher, Tränen glitzerten für einen kurzen Moment, bevor die Müdigkeit sie einholte und sie wieder schlafen ließ.

Und er ging.

Er ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
>So hatte er es ihr versprochen.<p>

Und so würde er es einhalten.

Diese Erinnerungen waren noch so frisch wie vor fünf Jahren.

Er drückte den Bildschirm etwas härter als gedacht hinunter, doch es war ihm egal.

Dieses Mal war er nicht in vollkommene Dunkelheit gehüllt. Sanft drang das Mondlicht durch sein Fenster und ließ das Blau seiner Augen noch intensiver werden.

Im Hintergrund hörte Rodney leisen Applaus.

Er registrierte nicht, dass es mit dem leisen Öffnen der Tür zusammenhing.

Er sah nicht die Person, die geräuschlos eingetreten war.

Erst das Geräusch, das jemand seinen Namen flüsterte, ließ ihn drei Dinge bemerken.

Er weinte, eine Hand lag schwer aber warm auf seiner Schulter und er sah direkt in fragende, besorgte, braune Augen.

John kniete vor ihm in seiner blauen Uniform.

„Rodney?" fragte John leise, als würde ein lauter Ton Rodney verletzen können. Die blauen Augen waren so voller Schmerz, dass es John fast selbst den Atem nahm.

Rodney wollte den Blick abwenden, er wollte seine Arme verschränken und das Gedankenchaos in ihm wieder ordnen.

„Ich…ich…"

Doch seine Stimme ließ ihm im Stich und die Tränen machten es ihm schwierig zu sehen.

Ärgerlich wischte er sie weg, doch es kamen immer mehr.

Gott, er fand sich selbst erbärmlich und peinlich, hier vor John zu sitzen und zu weinen, als wäre er ein kleines Kind.

Er presste die Augen zusammen.

Vielleicht würde es ja funktionieren.

Ich sehe dich nicht und du siehst mich nicht.

Ein Moment der Stille, niemand bewegte sich, und dann zog John ihn an beiden Schultern zu sich heran.

Rodney keuchte erschrocken auf, seine Hände krallten sich überrascht in Johns blaue Jacke.

Arme umschlangen ihn und sein Kopf lehnte an Johns Hals und Schulter.

Und die Dämme brachen.

Rodney hielt sich fest, als wäre John das Rettungsseil, und wenn er loslassen würde, würde er fallen.

Sein bester Freund hielt ihn einfach nur fest.

Vergessen war das Fest.

Vergessen waren die Ansprachen, die sie beide hätten halten sollen.

Zelenka und Lorne würden für sie einspringen.

Rodney nahm nur halb wahr, wie John über das Radio mit Ronon und Teyla sprach.

Dass John bei Rodney war.

Dass sie beide nicht kommen würden.

Und dann legte John das Radio zur Seite und gab Rodney die Zeit und Sicherheit, die er brauchte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Rodneys Wangen waren pink, als er es endlich geschafft hatte sich von John zu lösen und die Tränenspuren auf der blauen Uniformjacke sah. Beharrlich wich er dem Blick des Colonels aus und räusperte sich, als er nervös auf den nassen Fleck zeigte.

„Wegen…tut mir leid. Ich hätte…" begann er.

„Ist ok." wies John ihn ab.

„Wir haben alle mal einen solchen Tag." beruhigte er Rodney.

„Aber, das... ich…" stotterte Rodney verlegen.

„Rodney."

John klang ermahnend und ruhig zugleich. Er lehnte sich mit angewinkelten Knie an die Wand, sodass er schräg gegenüber von dem Wissenschaftler saß und wartete ab.

Rodney überlegte fieberhaft. Er hasste es über seine Gefühle, er war einfach nicht gut darin. Entweder sagte er viel zu viel auf einmal und begann dann sich zu verhaspeln oder er schaffte es ganz einfach seinen Gegenüber schnell zu kränken oder gleich ganz zu beleidigen. Er biss sich wieder auf Lippe, ein nervöser Tick, den er nie wirklich abgelegen konnte.

Da erfüllte ein lauter Knall die Stille und ließ Rodney schreckhaft zusammenzucken und dann zum Fenster sehen.

Sie hatten mit dem Feuerwerk begonnen.

Knall auf Knall folgte und Rodney konnte schnellwechselnde leuchtende Farben in der Dunkelheit sehen.

„Solltest du nicht dort sein. Immerhin bist du der Militärische Leiter." murmelte Rodney ausweichend.

Doch John hob nur eine Augenbraue und sah ihn leicht amüsiert an.

„Woolsey wird uns morgen mehr als nur eine Predigt dafür halten." redete Rodney weiter.

„Mmh, das wird er wohl."

Rodney kniff seine Augen etwas zusammen und zog es vor zu schmollen.

Er wusste, dass John stur genug war, die ganze Nacht hier zu sitzen und ihn mit seinen braunen Augen so lange anzusehen, bis er endlich mit dem Grund rausrücken würde, der seinen emotionalen Zusammenbruch erklären würde.

Es war lächerlich.

Oh Gott, er hatte sich weinend in die Arme seines besten Freundes gekrallt.

Rodney wusste nicht, warum er gerade heute so reagiert hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass er zuvor nie an Sarah gedacht hatte.

Sie war seine Lieblingscousine gewesen.

Er vermisste sie, aber er hatte es nie gegenüber anderen gezeigt.

Auch wenn sie kein Genie war, war sie eine gewisse Herausforderung für ihn und sie war seine kleine Cousine.

Sie hatte die Fähigkeit spielendleicht hinter die Mauern von Sarkasmus, Zynismus und Arroganz zu sehen, die er sein Leben lang um sich herum aufgebaut hatte.

„Prestige." sagte er laut.

„Huh?" fragte John leise.

Und Rodney entschied sich keinen Rückzieher zu machen.

Wenn er es nicht einmal seinem besten Freund erzählen konnte, wem dann?

„In meiner Familie war es immer wichtig das Ansehen zu bewahren. Großeltern, Tanten, Onkels, meine Eltern, sie forderten Benehmen, Anstand und Gehorsam." zählte Rodney höhnisch auf.

Wie oft hatte er diese Worte in seiner Kindheit gehört?

„Jemand wie ich brachte ihre Ansichten so ziemlich durcheinander." lachte er bitter auf.

John sah ihn nachdenklich an, doch unterbrach ihn nicht.

„Ich hatte viel früher als andere Kinder angefangen zu sprechen, zu lesen, zu sagen was ich dachte. Oh, meine Mutter war so stolz am Anfang. Immerhin war ihr erstgeborener Sohn ein Genie. Es gab Pläne für geeignete Kindergärten und Grundschulen, spätere Privatschulen, für Universitäten bis hin zu den Abschlüssen, die ich nach den Ansichten meiner Familie bekommen sollte… in der Wirtschaft und Politik."

John hob eine Augenbraue. Rodney in der Politik? Er würde die anderen Politiker in der Luft zerreißen, sie zum Weinen und sofortigen Rückzug bringen.

„Aber dann erkannten sie, dass ich zu stur war, um nach ihren Ansichten zu leben. Ich war zu rebellisch, zu sarkastisch. Sie stritten immer mehr und gaben mir die Schuld. Aber nie Jeannie. Sie war ihr kleines Mädchen, ihre Prinzessin, die auf sie hörte. Als ich dann in der sechsten Klasse das nicht funktionierende Modell einer Atombombe für den Wissenschaftswettbewerb gebaut habe und meine Eltern mich nach der Befragung der CIA abholen dürften, galt ich nun wirklich in der gesamten Familie als das schwarze Schaf… und das war noch nett ausgedrückt."

Rodney sah nicht auf, doch er konnte Johns Blick auf sich spüren.

„Jedes Jahr treffen sich die McKays für eine Woche zum großen Wiedersehen. Als ich zwölf war, wurde Sarah geboren. Jeder wollte sie bestaunen…aber nur bis sie anfing zu weinen. Also brachte Tante Carol sie wieder hinein ins Anwesen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich im Flur überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Sarah ließ sich absolut nicht beruhigen. Tante Carol lief hin und her, verzweifelt und müde. Ich weiß nicht, was sie sich genau oder ob sie überhaupt gedacht hatte. Einen Moment später hatte ich das Baby auf dem Arm und Tante Carol lief raus und sagte, dass sie etwas holen müsste. Und die Sirenen liefen. So klein, aber ein solches Volumen. Ich stand also allein mit einem schreienden Baby da und hatte keine Ahnung was ich tun sollte. Aber ich schwöre, ab dem Moment als ich ihren Kopf an meine Schulter lehnte, fing sie an sich zu beruhigen. Keiner konnte es verstehen. Ich erst recht nicht. Was auch dazu führte, dass meine Großmutter begann Tante Carol zu warnen, was für ein schlechter Einfluss ich auf ihre Tochter doch sein werde."

Als Rodney sich an das Gesicht seiner Großmutter erinnerter, wie sie mit verstimmten Gesicht und hochnäsiger Stimme auf Carol einredete, musste er einfach lachen. Sie sah aus als hätte sie mehr als nur Magenschmerzen.

„Tante Carol lebte relativ nahe, also wurde ich der Babysitter. Meine Eltern verstanden es nicht. So oft wie ich mich mit Jeannie stritt? So oft wie ich ihnen das Leben „schwermachte"? Sie schickten mich übrigens deshalb auf die Highschool anstatt ihrer geliebten Privatschule. Sie dachten, es würde mich zurecht rücken. Ein Fehler ihrerseits. Mit fünfzehn machte ich meinen Abschluss und ging studieren."

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie John das Wort Babysitter lautlos sprach.

„Jaja, ich weiß, ich bin nicht gut mit Kindern." gab er augenrollend zu.

„Jedenfalls, Sarah war gegenüber anderen immer ruhig, schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Sie stand im Hintergrund und war höflich. Sie entsprach den Ansprüchen der Familie McKay. Das war die Seite, die sie ihnen zeigte. Aber sie konnte genauso wie ich ein Sturkopf sein. Sie ließ sich nicht gern sagen, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie versteckte es nur besser als ich. Ihre Eltern verreisten immer mehr. Sarah schaffte es mit sieben sie zu überzeugen sie bei mir zu lassen. Am Anfang war ich dagegen. Ich studierte und war viel im Labor. Wie sollte das mit einer Sechsjährigen funktionieren? Aber Sarah hatte ihren Notfall-Reisekoffer mit Büchern, Papier, Stiften, einer Decke, ein Kissen, ihrem Teddy und Snacks. Es gab schnell viele Freiwillige, die sich etwas Zeit für sie nahmen. Fragen, Rundgänge, Erklärungen. Sie sah sie einfach nur mit großen grünen Augen und niemand konnte nein sagen. Doch sie blieb immer in der Nähe, ich verlor sie nie aus dem Blick. Das war die Abmachung. Wenn Sarah mit mir war, hielt ich mich an regelmäßige Pausen und, wie sagten manche Kollegen, ach ja, nicht mehr soooooo unfair."

Rodney lachte sanft, als er sich erinnerte.

Es war egal ob Sarah das kleine Mädchen oder der junge Teenager war, sie begleitete ihn ohne zu zögern. Sie verstand die Theorien nicht, aber sie genoss es der Diskussion zu lauschen. Sie sagte einmal, dass Wissenschaft, Entdeckungen und Streitgespräche ein Abenteuer bildeten. Das gehörte alles dazu Rätsel zu lösen, sich ins Unbekannte zu begeben, auch wenn man unsicher oder ängstlich war, aber man gab nicht auf die Lösung zu finden.

„Als ich dann nach Area 51 ging, konnte ich sie natürlich nicht mitnehmen. Die Bürokratie hätte einen Aufstand gemacht. Aber wir telefonierten viel. Ich wusste, dass sie in dieser Zeit oft in der Bibliothek oder im Park draußen war. Sie wollte nicht ständig zu Hause sein unter den Erwartungen und dem Druck oder den Streitereien ihrer Eltern. Sie hielt ihre guten Leistungen in der Privatschule und machte mit Achtzehn ihren Abschluss."

John schmunzelte über Rodneys Stimme. Er klang wie ein stolzer Vater.

„Das war der Moment, wo sie alle überraschte. Sie wollte zuerst reisen und später auf eine Universität. Sie zog bei ihren Eltern aus und stellte alle vor vollendete Tatsachen. Sie schickte mir Briefe und Bilder. Wenn sie anrief, klang sie so glücklich und beschrieb mir den Ort an dem sie sich gerade befand. Sie hatte schon immer einen Hang jemanden mit Worten in den Bann zu ziehen, als wäre man selbst dort. Nach einem Jahr entschied sie sich Geschichte zu studieren. Sie war schon immer fasziniert von der Vergangenheit, von Legenden und den Geheimnissen im Verborgenen."

Rodneys Stimme brach.

Er erinnerte sich wie sie ihm um den Hals fiel, als sie die Zustimmung der Universität erhielt. Er sah sie auf der Tribüne, der letzte Tag an der Universität, und sie sah in die Menge. Ihr Lächeln war breit und leuchtend als sie ihn fand. Rodney war extra aus Antarktika gekommen, um an diesem Tag bei ihr zu sein.

Und dann war Rodney wieder hier und jetzt und sah John mit einem melancholischen Lächeln an.

„Sie erzählte mir einige Zeit bevor die Expedition beginnen würde, dass sie krank war. Es war ihr Herz. Es schien ohne Grund schwächer zu werden."

Und seine leise Stimme und sein Blick ließen John beinahe brechen.

„Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen. Wir hatten keinen Kontakt zu den Tokra. Das Goauld Heilungsgerät war beschädigt."

Rodney fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Ich wollte sie nicht allein…allein sterben lassen. Jeder dachte, dass ich in meiner Arroganz und Selbstsucht lieber den Abend allein verbrachte, als mit Kollegen etwas zu unternehmen. Doch ich wollte zu Sarah und dann überraschte sie mich. Sie kannte nicht die Details der Expedition aber sie wusste um das große Abenteuer dahinter und das es bald schon losgehen würde. Sie bat mich um ein letztes Versprechen. Sie wollte, dass ich für uns beide gehe, aber dass ich noch ein letztes Mal kommen würde. So dass sie mir Glück wünschen kann, ich aber nicht leb wohl sagen sollte und dieses letzte Mal nicht zurücksehen werde. Am nächsten Tag sah ich sie ein letztes Mal."

Seine Augen brannten und er musste blinzeln. John hatte ihn die ganze Zeit einfach nur sprechen lassen. Zum ersten Mal erzählte Rodney die Geschichte, die niemand kannte.

Rodney rappelte sich etwas schwerfällig auf. Die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden zu sitzen, tat seinem Rücken nicht das Beste. John, wenn auch etwas überrascht, tat es ihm gleich. Er beobachtete Rodney, als dieser zu seinem Schreibtisch ging.

Rodney zog die oberste Schublade auf und holte ein eingerahmtes Foto heraus. Das Mondlicht ließ genug erkennen.

Er war von ihrem Uniabschluss.

Rodney umarmte Sarah von der Seite und beide strahlten in die Kamera. Ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern. Die roten Wangen ließen ihre grünen Augen noch intensiver leuchten. Rodney sah, dass seine kleine Cousine zu einer erwachsenen, kurvigen Schönheit geworden war. Oh wie oft hatte er an diesem Abend Männer gesehen, die sie intensiver angesehen hatte. Er wollte sie beschützen, denn egal wie alt sie war, sie würde immer seine kleine Cousine bleiben.

John sah das Bild in Rodneys Händen. Er legte eine Hand auf Rodneys Arm.

„Sie ist wunderschön. Glücklich." sagte John sanft.

„Ja." erwiderte Rodney rau.

Und John fasste einen Entschluss.

Er zog Rodney mit ich auf das Bett.

Rodney folgte ohne Widerstand, blieb aber etwas unbequem sitzen.

Die blauen Augen sahen den Colonel überrascht und etwas unsicher an.

Noch immer hielt Rodney das Bild in den Händen, wusste nicht, wie er sich hinlegen sollte.

Immerhin lag John gerade in seinem Bett. Es war keine Mission, wo sie sich ein Zelt teilten, und sie in Schlafsäcken nebeneinander lagen.

Doch Rodney war so müde, dass seine Gedanken jetzt wirklich keine Höchstleistung mehr erbringen konnten, geschweige denn zu analysieren. Die letzten Wochen waren vollgestopft mit Besuchen, Arbeit und jeder Menge anderer Überraschungen. Sein Ausbruch heute Abend und all die Erinnerungen und das Erzählen forderten seinen Tribut.

John lag auf dem Rücken, zog Rodney am Kragen hinab, bis der Wissenschaftler seitlich neben ihm lag.

Rodney lag so dicht, dass es am bequemsten war, seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes zu legen. Er zögerte kurz, doch dann tat er es einfach. Seine Hand hielt noch immer das Bild. Gemeinsam lauschten sie der Musik, die leise an ihre Ohren drang.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Die Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Das erinnerte ihn an die Vorhänge, die er sich schon seit Wochen besorgen wollte, aber immer wieder aufgeschoben hatte. Verschlafen sah er auf seinen Wecker. Die roten Zahlen zeigten halb sechs Uhr morgens an.

Kein John neben ihm, registrierte er blinzelnd.

Wann war John gegangen?

War es ihm peinlich?

Warum dachte er jetzt sowas?

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf.

Würde die großes Rede von Fehler und so kommen?

Was für ein Fehler? dachte er panisch.

Sie hatten keinen gemacht.

Nur zwei Freunde, die für einander dagewesen waren.

Es war eindeutig Zeit, wach zu werden.

Kaffee.

Ja, das war es, was er jetzt brauchte. Dann wird alles viel klarer sein. Vor allem wenn er daran dachte, was heute noch auf dem Plan stand. Das Treffen mit Woolsey war für Vormittag angesetzt.

Dann noch die Besprechung mit einigen Wissenschaftlern über…er sollte wohl doch lieber noch einmal die E-Mail lesen, oh und Ronon.

Der Satedaner hatte ihm gedroht, dass Rodneys Training nun wieder regelmäßig stattfinden würde, nachdem Ronon wieder gesund war und Rodney diese Ausflucht nicht mehr nutzen konnte. Wie hätte er da auch nein sagen können…bei diesem Grinsen?

Also, neuer Tag, neues Glück.

Die Gänge waren noch relativ leer, bis auch die wenigen Leute der Frühschicht. Kein Wunder aber auch. Die Gäste wurden nach dem Feuerwerk zurück auf das Festland geflogen. Die Bewohner der Stadt tanzten, tranken und feierten bis in die Morgenstunden.

Oh ja, das würde eine Katerstimmung geben, dachte er schadenfroh. Besonders da Rodney ganz genau wusste, dass Radek mehr von seinem Selbstgebrauten dabei hatte. Obwohl sie hier auf der Erde sehr leicht an Alkohol herankamen, hatten sie sich an Radeks Gebräu gewöhnt und genossen ihn.

Gemurmelte Guten Morgen, ein paar zugenickte Grüße von anderen mehr oder weniger freiwilligen Frühaufstehern, und nach wenigen Metern war er an seinem Ziel angekommen.

Als er um die Ecke bog und sich umsah, stand er mutterseelenallein in der Cafeteria.

Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte.

Ein ruhiger Morgen, nach seiner doch etwas zu emotionalen Nacht, war genau das Richtige.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er Richtung Kaffeemaschinen, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes standen. Das Frühstück begann erst ab sieben. Es war noch vor sechs, als war noch keiner aus der Küche hier, aber für den Kaffee war bereits alles vorbereitet. Kein Wunder, wenn man mit Wissenschaftlern arbeitete, die zu jeder Zeit Kaffee trinken wollten.

Er drückte er den Knopf auf der ganz rechten Maschine. Die nächsten fünf Minuten kamen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als sich die Kanne mit Kaffee füllte. Doch der Geruch war einladend.

Er balancierte die fast bis zum Rand gefüllte Tasse zu einem der Tische in der Ecke und setzte sich so, dass er aus dem Fenster sehen konnte.

Genüsslich trank er einen Schluck, genoss die Ruhe und dachte sich…

„Verfluchter Mist!" fluchte eine Stimme panisch aus der Küche.

Rodney schreckte auf und Kaffee schoss über den Rand der Tasse auf seine Finger.

Jetzt dachte er zumindest das Gleiche wie die Frau.

Ein anderer Aufschrei kam, dieses Mal erschrockener, und ein Scheppern folgte.

Rodney lief hinter den Tresen auf die Doppeltür zur Küche zu.

Er riss die Tür auf und wich einem silbernen Top aus.

Huch, das hätte ins Auge gehen können, aber immerhin machte sich Ronons Training bezahlt.

Er sah sich erschrocken um.

Kein Angreifer, keine lebensgefährliche Situation erkennbar, kein Feuer, kein Wasserschaden, nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Bis auf die südkoreanische Frau, die in der Ecke auf dem Boden neben dem Küchenschrank kniete, und ängstlich aufsah.

War das Marie, die sonst immer die Ruhe selbst blieb, egal wie panisch oder hektisch es werden konnte?

Die Krankenschwester, der John und er am meisten vertrauten, wenn sie wieder Gast auf der Krankenstation waren?

„Marie?" fragte er überrascht.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu und machte keine schnellen Bewegungen.

„Doktor McKay?" fragte sie zittrig und als würde sie unsicher sein, dass er hier war.

„Ja, ich bin es." nickte er langsam.

Er kniete sich vor sie und sah, dass sie eine geöffnete Packung Salz fest in den Händen hielt.

„Marie? Was ist passiert?"

Sie schluckte und biss sich die Lippe. Sie sah sich schnell um und dann wieder Rodney an.

Irgendetwas hatte sie erschreckt.

„Ich…ich wollte…" begann sie überfordert.

Rodney wollte nach dem Salz greifen, es ihr abnehmen und dann hochhelfen.  
>Doch sobald er seine Hand ausstreckte, verfestigte sich ihr Griff um das Päckchen.<p>

Sie atmete schneller und ihre Augen weiteten sich wieder.

„Okay, okay. Ich werde es nicht wegnehmen. Versprochen." besänftigte er sofort.

Es kam ihm komisch vor, aber er ließ ihr das Salz.

Es wurde still.

Rodney wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Sie atmete ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen, also ließ er ihr die Zeit.

Er lehnte sich an den Schrank und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Er war nicht gut darin, Frauen zu beruhigen.

Himmel, überhaupt andere zu beruhigen.

Er kam gut damit klar in Panik auszubrechen und dann die Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Wenn andere hektisch umher liefen, endete es meistens darin, sie anzuschreien und mit einer Aufgabe zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Doch Marie sah ihn mit großen, tiefbraunen Augen an. Er konnte sie einfach nicht anschreien, dass war, als würde er einen Welpen treten wollen.

„Kaffee." dachte er laut und sie sah ihn zögernd an.

„Wir setzen uns draußen hin und trinken einen Kaffee. Dann sieht alles schon ganz anders aus."

Er stand auf und hielt ihr vorsichtig die Hand hin.

Sie nickte etwas überfordert und griff zu, ohne aber das Salz wegzulegen.

Das würde sie wohl noch eine Weile nicht weggeben wollen.

Erstaunlicherweise ließ sie sich von ihm aus der Küche ziehen zu den Tischen, wo er vorher schon gesessen hatte. Dann ging er zur Maschine und füllte zwei neue Tassen.

Der Raum war noch immer leer und sie hatten noch einige Zeit bevor die Küchencrew anfangen würde.

Marie sah auf ihren Kaffee. Sie hielt die Tasse mit beiden Händen und die Wärme hatte wie Wunder auf das Zittern gewirkt.

„Es ist unmöglich." flüsterte sie plötzlich verständnislos.

„Ähm…was ist unmöglich?"

„Das hier." sagte sie.

„Das hier? Das wir hier sitzen und Kaffee trinken? Ich würde es nicht gerade unmöglich nennen. Seltsam, ungewöhnlich, ja." antwortete Rodney verwundert.

„Nein."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah sich nervös um.

Dann lehnte sie sich vor und sah ihn mit ernsten Augen an.

„Da war etwas, Rodney." sagte sie ihm eindringlich. Dass sie seinen Vornamen nutzte, machte die ganze Situation nur noch ernster.

„Marie. Da war niemand außer uns beiden." antwortete er leise und sah sie ruhig an.

Wieder schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn entschlossen an.

„Ich habe es gesehen." beharrte sie.

„Und was denken sie gesehen zu haben?" fragte er langsam.

„Sie war da."

Rodney sah sie ungläubig an.

„Sie?"

„Ja, sie."

Die einzige Frau, die Rodney gesehen hatte, war Marie.

„Marie, da war niemand, als ich reingekommen bin." sagte er langsam.

„Und mir ist auch keiner vorher entgegen gekommen." fuhr er fort.

„Sie war dort. Ich hab sie gesehen. Und sie war wütend." entgegnete Marie beinahe zischend.

Ihre Hände zitterten wieder.

Rodney fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und zwang nichts Falsches zu sagen.

„Okay, sie haben eine Frau gesehen, die nicht mehr da war, als ich reinkam."

Marie schluckte.

Rodney wusste nicht, wieso er dies in Betracht zog, doch er nahm sich vor auf Marie einzugehen. Sie war nicht verrückt. In all den Jahren in Atlantis hatte sie stets einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Egal was sie gesehen oder erlebt hatten. Sie war ruhig geblieben.

„Ist sie durch den Hintereingang rausgelaufen?"

„Nein."

„Ist sie rausgebeamt wurden?" was unmöglich war, denn der Schild um Atlantis war aktiv und nichts konnte einfach raus oder rein transportiert werden, ohne dass man es im Kontrollraum zuerst gewusst hätte oder es hätte einen Alarm ausgelöst.

„Nein."

„Hat sie sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst?" fragte er jetzt doch sarkastisch.

„Ja."

„Was?" fragte er schockiert nach.

„Sie war da. Sie wurde wütend. Die Töpfe, die Pfannen, haben angefangen zu vibrieren. Sie wurde noch wütender. Und dann hat sie ihre Hand ausgestreckt und ihre Finger so gekrümmt gehalten. Wie…wie Krallen."

„Krallen? Und dann? Und wieso hatten sie das Salz in der Hand." fragte er etwas lauter als gedacht.

Wieso fragte er jetzt nach? Das ganze klang einfach nur unwirklich. Hatte Marie einfach nur zu viel getrunken oder zu wenig geschlafen?

„Geister. Sie vertragen kein Salz." Schoss sie zurück und er zuckte leicht zusammen.

Das war doch zum Verrücktwerden.

„Geister? Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich an Geister? Oh nein, sie glauben, dass diese Frau ein Geist war?"

Doch ihr Blick war hart und todernst.

Sie was sich anscheinend absolut sicher, dass es Geister gab und sie kein Salz vertrugen.

„Oh gut, das sollte ich mir dann wohl für die Zukunft merken, falls ich einen Geist treffe, der mich nicht leiden kann." und er rieb sich die Stirn, als Marie ihn wieder unterbrach.

„Geister sind verlorene Seelen, die noch an das Hier und Jetzt gebunden sind. Aber es ist nicht so wie in Filmen dargestellt. Mit dem ins Licht gehen oder wie Casper und witzige Streiche spielen. Sie vergessen, wer sie wirklich waren. Gefühle wie Rache, Hass, Wut und Zorn und so weiter werden stärker, je länger sie ihren Weg nicht weitergehen können. Sie werden gefährlich, greifen Menschen an, spielen verrückt und töten."

Obwohl Rodney es nicht wollte, ließen ihn ihre Worte frösteln.  
>„Töten?" wiederholte er tonlos, doch Marie beobachtete ihn genau.<p>

„Sie können sich sichtbar machen, je nach Stärke manifestieren und Gegenstände bewegen. Die Legenden über Poltergeister, rachsüchtige Vorfahren, die Lady in Weiß…"

Auf seinen fragenden Blick, reagierte sie sofort.

„Eine schöne Frau in einem weißen Kleid, steht mitten in der Nacht zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt im Jahr am Straßenrand. Man hält an und fragt, ob sie Hilfe braucht und dass man sie wohin mitnehmen kann. Der Haken an der Sache ist, dass man selbst nie am Ziel ankommen wird."

„Okay, keine Anhalter im weißen Kleid mitnehmen." murmelte Rodney.

„Einen Geist kann man auf zwei Möglichkeiten aufhalten. Man findet sein Grab, überschüttet das Skelett mit Steinsalz und zündet es an. Doch wenn der Tode verbrannt wurde, muss man herausfinden, an was er noch gebunden sein kann. Überreste wie Haare oder Nägel, aber auch Gegenstände mit tieferer Bedeutung für den Toten sind möglich. Das muss man dann verbrennen. Beide Möglichkeiten machen den Geist mehr als nur wütend. Bis dahin nutzt man Salz, am besten jedoch Steinsalz. Stellt man sich in einen Kreis, dessen Linie mit Salz gezogen ist, ist man solange sicher, wie die Linie nicht unterbrochen wird. Wenn man Salz auf den Geist wirft, verschwindet er für ein paar Sekunden. Dann wäre noch eine Eisenstange. Eisen löst den Geist auf. Hilft aber auch nur ganz kurz."

Rodney starrte sie an.

Salz und Eisenstange um sich einen Moment Zeit zu verschaffen und dann die gute, alte Grabschänderei.

In Ordnung, war Marie verrückt worden? Oder war er verrückt geworden, dass er begann ihr glauben zu wollen? Er war Wissenschaftler. Er glaubte an Fakten. Er arbeitete an Thesen um sie real werden zu lassen. Geister, Aberglaube, dass gab es nicht. Richtig? RICHTIG? Er hätte heute Morgen einfach nicht aufstehen sollen.

„Aber es war kein Geist." holte sie ihn aus seiner Überlegung zurück.

„Doch kein Geist." Kommentierte er und versuchte wieder zu folgen.

„Nein, das Salz ist abgeprallt. Keine Wirkung. Hat sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht mal gemerkt. Sie war ziemlich wütend."

„Oh, und was war es dann."

„Etwas was unmöglich ist." Und Marie atmete zittrig aus, doch sie lehnte etwas vor.

„Etwas, dass es hier in Atlantis gar nicht geben darf. Ein…"

Die Küchentür prallte auf und schepperte gegen die Wand.

Beide standen kerzengerade am Tisch und sahen erschrocken zur Küche.

Der Küchenhelfer hatte sie nicht bemerkt und schob summend den Tablettwagon zum Anfang des Essentresens.

Doch als Rodney sich wieder zu Marie wandte, sah er sie mit schnellen Schritten aus der Cafeteria verschwinden.

Er entschied sich selbst zu gehen, mit einem letzten Blick zur Küche. Es war eine Horrorstory. Ganz einfach. Marie hatte einfach nur eine hektische Woche genauso wie er gehabt. Das passierte den Besten. Stress und Müdigkeit. Dann fiel das Licht vielleicht noch komisch ein und man sah Dinge. Atlantis war schon eine Sache für sich. Und Geister? Sie waren nicht auf Lantea mit den Wahlen und ihren Rufen, die sie halluzinieren ließen. Sie waren auf der Erde. Also nichts, was ein guter Schlaf nicht richten konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Was mache ich hier eigentlich?" murmelte Rodney und seine Finger flogen nur so über die Tasten. Sein Blick war fest auf die Bildschirme vor ihm gerichtet.

Seit drei Stunden war er hier in seinem zweiten Labor. Jeder andere Wissenschaftler wusste, dass er ihn hier nur mit einem wirklich wichtigen Grund stören sollte. Er hatte Radek eine Nachricht geschickt, dass dieser sich um eines der Projekte im Hauptlabor kümmern sollte.

Das Frühstück hatte er ausfallen lassen und zum Glück gab es hier einen guten Vorrat an Energieriegeln und seine kleine Kaffeemaschine.

Auf dem einen Bildschirm gab es die Sicherheitsaufnahmen, die die Gänge zur Cafeteria und Küche zeigten.

Auf dem anderen hackte er sich gerade durch die Logs, dass eine vom Zuschauen fast schwindlig werden konnte. Und selbst er musste einige Male schlucken unentdeckt zu bleiben. Wie sollte er das auch erklären? Wer würde ihm die Story glauben?

Jemand war hier eingedrungen, ohne dass es registriert wurde?

Miko hatte die Sicherheitsstufe so weit angehoben, dass es keinem von außerhalb gelingen konnte, sich unbemerkt einzuschleichen. Der Asgard-Transport hinterließ eine Energiesignatur. Unangemeldet hätte es automatisch den Alarm ausgelöst und Sheppards Marines wären schneller da als Speedy Gonzales persönlich…und bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet.

Rodney kontrollierte den Schild, der Atlantis perfekt abschirmte und es vor den Augen der Küste versteckte. Er rief alle Protokolle und Berichte der Sicherheitstrupps auf. Doch alles war normal.

Jeder Besucher war gekommen und gegangen, wie es angekündigt war.

Er rief sich die Liste aller laufenden Projekte auf.

Hätte es einen Zwischenfall gegeben, der ihm durch welchen Grund auch immer, nicht erzählt wurden wäre, dann würde er ihn hier finden.

Doch auch hier gab es nichts zu finden.

Rodney atmete tief durch.  
>Er sah innerlich Marie vor sich, wie sie in der Nische kniete.<p>

Sie war sich sicher etwas gesehen zu haben.

Doch es sprach nichts dafür.

Es gab eine Aufnahme aus der Küche, die aber nur den Eingang ins Kühllager zeigte.

Nichts bewegte sich dort oder gab Anzeichen dafür, dass sich dort jemand versteckt hatte.

Das war zum Verrückt werden.

Alles zeigt an, dass nichts und niemand unbefugt in Atlantis waren.

Alles sprach gegen Marie´s plötzlich aufgetauchte Frau.

Und doch ließ es Rodney einfach nicht los.

Es war nicht so, dass er ihr das über die Geister und so glaubte.

Himmel, er war Wissenschaftler.

Er arbeitete mit Fakten und Beweisen.

Seit Ewigkeiten hielten die Menschen Dinge für Übernatürlich, wenn sie es nicht verstanden oder sehen konnten, was es eigentlich war. Unerklärliche Dinge waren einfach faszinierender als eine logische Erklärung. Es verkaufte sich einfach besser.  
>Obwohl er jeden Tag Unglaubliches erlebte, seitdem er zu dem Stargateprogramm gekommen war, aber speziell nach Atlantis. Doch hier gab es die Technologie der Antiker. Ihre Experimente, ihre Geheimnisse, aber auch ihre Folgen und Konsequenzen auf die Galaxien stand im Zusammenhang mit Energie und Beweisen und Logik und Fakten und Tatsachen und…<p>

„Und dennoch gibt es Dinge, die man nicht erklären kann." flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und er schloss die Augen.

Es war Jahre her, dass er dieses Gespräch geführt hatte und ihm diese Worte gesagt wurden.

Er war jünger und arbeitete in Area 51, aber es bedeutete auch, dass er Sarah weniger sehen konnte.

Doch sie verstand es und nahm ihm nur ein Versprechen ab.

Dass er sich bei ihr meldete, wenn er Zeit hatte.

Dass er sie nicht vergaß, hinweg über die Abenteuer und Anziehung neuer Technologie und Forschung.

Manchmal redeten sie Stunden, manchmal aber auch nur Minuten, wenn es stressig war.

Eines Abends saß er in seinem Labor und horchte aufmerksam am Telefon.

Sie klang ruhiger, abwesender als sonst.

„Glaubst du, sie werden sich je ändern?" fragte sie leise.

Er wusste, dass sie ihre Eltern meinte und er wusste, wie weh es tat, sich als Kind diese Frage zu stellen.

„Sarah…" begann er, doch er wollte sie nicht belügen.

Nein, er glaubte es nicht. Er kannte Carol und ihren Ehemann zu lange und sie waren „echte" McKays. Sie waren wie seine Eltern und Großeltern. Es ging immer um Geld, Ansehen und angemessenes Verhalten. Sie verlangten von Sarah, was sie von jedem Nachkommen verlangten. Doch Sarah war nicht so wie all die anderen Kinder der Familie. Sie stand absichtlich im Schatten um dieser manipulierenden Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen. Es gelang ihr besser, seitdem sie vor einigen Jahren Geschwister bekommen hatte.

„Ist okay… und ich bin froh, dass Großmutter Recht hatte." Sagte sie jetzt wärmer.

Oh, Rodney wusste, was sie meinte.

Er hatte es nie verstanden, aber Sarah hatte von Anfang an einen Narren an ihm gefressen. Trotz seiner offensichtlich fehlenden Sozialkompetenz und Arroganz, hatte sie sich in sein Herz geschlichen. Er konnte sie nicht bemängeln, fortschicken und mit Worten verletzen. Nicht wenn ihn diese grünen Augen ansahen. Er wollte sie beschützen und ihr die Welt zeigen, die Möglichkeiten hier.

Er hörte sie gähnen und schmunzelte leicht.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen. Es ist schon viel zu spät für dich und morgen ist wieder Schule junges Fräulein." sagte er jetzt doch und er hörte sie kurz kichern, bevor sie seufzte.

„Mmh. Du hast Recht. Es ist nur…" sie zögerte.  
>„Du träumst wieder?" fragte er vorsichtig.<p>

Als Kleinkind hatte sie oft Alpträume. Sie schrie nicht, wimmerte eher mehr und erinnerte sich kaum daran. Es waren jedoch mehr die Gefühle in den Alpträumen, die ihr mehr Angst machten.

„Ich…es ist wohl dieses Mal nur der Stress. Die Zwischenprüfungen in der Privatschule stehen bald an." sagte sie müde.

„Nun, aus guter Quelle weiß ich, dass du mehr als nur gut vorbereitet bist." sagte er selbstbewusst und mit neckenden Unterton. Immerhin hatte sie ihn die letzten Telefonate zur Übung genutzt.

Wieder kicherte sie und dann hörte er sie aufstehen und es schien, als würde sie unsicher sein.

„Rodney?"

„Was hast du wirklich, Sarah? Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er jetzt direkt.

„Du bist ein Wissenschaftler." sagte sie ruhig.

„Ja?" Worauf wollte sie hinaus?

„Du nutzt Technologie, Formeln und ihre Grundlagen um Unbekanntes zu erklären und herauszufinden."

„Das ist es, einfach ausgedrückt." stimmte er vorsichtig zu.

„Aber was tut man, wenn man es nicht damit erklären kann? Wenn Technik nicht weiterhilft?" und er wusste, dass sie sich auf die Lippe biss.

„Wovon reden wir hier genau?" fragte er ein wenig verloren.

Er hörte Sarah ein wenig aufschnaufen.

„Von, naja, von … unerklärlichen Dingen, wie Legenden, Mythen und so…" klang sie genauso überfordert, wie er sich fühlte.

„Fragst du mich gerade, ob ich an das Übernatürliche glaube? Etwa wie an Geister und sowas wie Nessie?" fragte er langsam.

„Ja."

„Naja, eigentlich nicht. Das ist…Nur weil Leute nicht gleich alles erklären können, greifen sie auf solche Worte zurück." Wie kam sie um diese Zeit nur auf solche Fragen?

„Und dennoch gibt es Dinge, die man nicht erklären kann." sagte sie.

„Was abhängig von vielen Faktoren sein kann. Manchmal braucht nur mehr Zeit oder einen anderen Ansatzpunkt, oder man verwendet andere Technik um zum Ziel zu kommen." meinte er.

„Okay. Ich mach mir wohl viel zu viele Gedanken, wo ich es nicht müsste, was? Tut mir leid."

„Unsinn. Du kannst mich alles fragen…naja, es gibt da Themen, die das Gespräch durchaus unangenehm peinlich machen könnten, du weißt schon, Frauenthemen…aber hey, gib mir deinen besten Schuss und hau mich auch mit den Fragen um. Ich hör zu, versprochen."

War er wirklich so rot, wie er sich gerade fühlte?

„Rodney…" rief das Mädchen jetzt lachend.

„Ich weiß." kam es dankbar von ihr.

„Okay. Aber ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Solche Art von Fragen kommen nicht gerade von ungefähr." wollte er sich noch einmal versichern.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich hab nur zu viel gelesen und zu wenig geschlafen. Keine gute Kombination." versicherte sie ihm.

„Gut, dann ab ins Bett mit dir."

„Ja. Gute Nacht Rodney."

„Gute Nacht, Kleines."

Etwas piepte neben ihm und sein Blick fiel auf den Bildschirm.

Seine Suche war abgeschlossen und das Ergebnis was negativ. Was positiv für die Sicherheit der Stadt war. Aber sich nicht gut für ihn anfühlte.

„Nichts gefunden?" fragte Marie nervös, als sie sich neben ihn stellte.

„Wah!" rief er aus und drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr.

„Warum sind Krankenschwestern so leise. Genau wie dieser Pfleger, der mehr wie ein Bodybuilder rüberkommt und einem mit dem kleinen Finger zerdrücken könnte." fragte er überrascht.

„Damit wir die Patienten jederzeit auf frischer Tat erwischen, wenn sie mal wieder aus der Krankenstation vorzeitig fliehen wollen." sagte sie ihm augenverdrehend.

Oh wie wahr.

Rodney war ein Profi im Planen der Flucht.

Und Marie war sogar noch besser im Durchkreuzen dieser Pläne.

Und Carson war verdammt stolz darauf.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Es ist nichts zu sehen. Übrigens auch von uns in der Küche nicht. Nur vom Kühllager, aber das hilft nichts."

Sie standen schweigend nebeneinander.

„Ich habe es mir nicht eingebildet." Sagte sie leise und mit dem Blick gesenkt.

„Es ist nicht, dass ich es nicht glaube. Wirklich. Es ist nur, dass es keine Anzeichen gibt, dass jemand Fremdes hier war geschweige denn noch ist. Jedes Lebenszeichen ist einer von uns. Alle Besucher kamen und gingen. Und es gab keinen Transport rein oder raus."

„Ich weiß. Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre ich mehr schockiert gewesen, wenn es eine Aufzeichnung gegeben hätte." meinte sie resigniert.

„Was?"

Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Sie wären schockiert, wenn es eine gegeben hätte? Was soll das genau heißen?"

Marie sah nervöser aus.

„Marie? Was haben sie getan?" fragte er jetzt lauter und Marie zuckte zusammen.

„Nichts! Ich habe nichts gemacht." rief sie aus.

„Was meinten sie dann?" fragte er jetzt wütend.

„Ich…Das was da geschehen ist, selbst wenn die Kamera auf den Winkel gerichtet gewesen wäre, es hätte sie nicht aufgenommen. Es hätte…sie wäre nicht drauf zu sehen gewesen."

„Und wieso wäre sie das nicht?" fragte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Weil…" begann Marie und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Weil sie das nie tun. Weil es so nun einmal ist."

„Es? Sie?" fragte er langsam.

„Dämonen." flüsterte sie nur noch.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„Dämonen?" wiederholte Rodney tonlos.

„Wir reden hier jetzt von …Dämonen?" fragte er schockiert.

„Das ist lächerlich. Es gibt keine Dämonen." reagierte Rodney panischer als gewollt.

Marie kniff die Lippen zusammen und sah ihn wortlos an.

„Erst Geister und jetzt Dämonen." kam es hilflos von Rodney.

„Ich weiß wie das für sie klingen muss…" begann Marie.

„Oh wirklich? Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass es ihnen wirklich klar ist." meinte er sarkastisch.

„Rodney…" und sie kam einen Schritt näher.

Doch Rodney trat automatisch zurück.

„Sie wollen mir ehrlich sagen, dass es Dämonen gibt?"

Marie nickte langsam.

„Wie können sie das behaupten? Glauben sie auch Engel oder an Gott? Sind sie denen auch schon begegnet?" fragte er hysterisch.

„Nein, das nicht..."

„HA! Aber Dämonen!" schrie er auf.

„Doktor." sagte sie auffordernd, als Rodney immer panischer wurde und begann unverständlich zu murmeln.

„Doktor McKay!" schrie sie auf und er zuckte zurück und sah sie mit weiten Augen an.

„Ich…Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nie vor sie in diese Sache mit hineinzuziehen. Ich hatte nur auch nicht geglaubt heute Morgen das wieder zu erleben…hier in Atlantis."

Rodney zwang sich ein und auszuatmen.

Unmöglich.

Sie sprach von Dämonen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau warum sie mir überhaupt zugehört haben…" fing sie wieder an.

„Hhh, ich auch nicht." kommentierte er nervös.

„…und ich weiß nicht, wieso es mir möglich ist, dass hier überhaupt ihnen zu erzählen…"

„Das ist schlecht."

„…aber ich kenne jemanden, der es erklären kann…."

„Na, jetzt fühle ich mich beruhigt."

„...und auch wenn es sich jetzt komisch anhört…"

„Es geht noch besser?"

„…dafür müssen sie aber mit mir kommen."

„Oh."

Marie strich ihre Hände an ihrer Hose ab.

Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie je in dieser Lage sein würde.  
>Nicht nachdem sie die Erde verlassen hatte.<p>

Es war ein Teil ihrer Vergangenheit.

Ein Teil, den sie nicht wieder erleben wollte.

Und doch stand sie jetzt hier.

Rodney war absolut sicher, dass er das alles am liebsten für verrückt erklären wollte, dann bei Carson vorbeischauen sollte, ein paar Schlaftabletten erbetteln würde, und sich dann für den Rest des Tages eine Auszeit gönnen sollte. Er war sich sicher, dass er Marie gleich mitnehmen sollte, sie in die Hände des Chefarztes geben sollte, und am nächsten Tag hoffentlich alles wieder normal sein würde.

Was ihn aber mehr ärgerte und gleichzeitig zwang ruhig zu bleiben, war sein Gefühl selbst.

Er konnte es nicht glauben.

Er sollte es nicht glauben.

Und doch bemerkte er auch, dass sie ihn nicht anlog.

Und dieses Gefühl machte ihn verrückt genug ihr glauben wollte.

Aber ernsthaft, Dämonen?

„Dieser jemand?"

Er wusste nicht, wie er es formulieren sollte, doch Marie wartete auf das Ende der Frage.

„Er kann uns also helfen?"

Und Marie nickte zustimmend.

„Also gut, wo befindet sich dieser Jemand?"

„Ähm, hier. Es ist hier in San Franzisco." sagte Marie überrascht von dem plötzlichen Umschwung.

„Dann treffen wir uns gleich unten in der Jumperbucht."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Wirklich. Also auf, auf."

Rodney war bereits dabei alles herunterzufahren und dann scheuchte er Marie auch schon zum nächsten Transporter.

Auf dem Weg von seinem Quartier zur Jumperbucht überlegte er, wer sie rüber zum umgebauten Warenhaus für die Jumper fliegen würde. Es war einfacher und sicherer, als den getarnten Jumper länger dort stehen zu lassen. Er wusste aber nicht welcher Pilot gerade zur Verfügung stand.

Also gab es nur einen, der ihm diese Frage beantworten konnte.

„Chuck?"

„Doktor McKay?"

„Ich brauche jemanden, der mich in ein paar Minuten rüber fliegen kann."

„Oh, einen Moment…bisher sind vier Piloten zum Dienst gemeldet. Sgt. Stackhouse, Lt. Reed, Major Lorne, oh und Colonel Sheppard. Soll ich dem Colonel Bescheid geben?"  
>„Nein!" rief Rodney etwas zu laut aus.<p>

„Ich meine, ich weiß, dass er heute eigentlich keine Zeit dafür hat. Er Major Lorne planen das neue Trainingsspiel, auf dass sich die Marines und so schon lange freuen. Ich werde den Sgt. einfach mal fragen."

„In Ordnung, Doktor McKay. Wissen sie schon, wann sie wieder zurück sind?"

„Huch? Ähm, ich weiß nicht, in ein paar Stunden? Spätestens heute Abend. Ich melde mich dann vom Warenhaus aus."

„Geht klar, Sir."

Dann klickte Rodney wieder sein Radio.

„Sgt. Stackhouse?"

„Ja, Sir?"

Seit wann nannte er ihn Sir?

Obwohl, Stackhouse war schon immer freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Er sagte einmal, dass er Rodney lustig fand.

„Haben sie gerade zu tun, Sgt.?"

„Nein, Sir. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ich muss gleich rüber in die Stadt und bräuchte einen Piloten…"

„Kein Problem, Sir. Ich kann sie fliegen. Ich bin gleich in der Bucht bei ihnen."

„Okay, danke."

So, das wäre geschafft. Er hatte einen Piloten.

Nicht, dass er John nicht fragen wollte. Aber er wusste, dass dieser genau sehen würde, dass etwas im Busch war. Und John konnte so verdammt hartnäckig sein, wenn er Rodney auf der Spur war.

Einfach so zur Jumperbucht zu gelangen, war schwieriger als gedacht.

„Guten Morgen, Doktor McKay." stand ihm auch schon Mr. Woolsey gegenüber.

Frisch aus dem Ei gepellt und ohne Falten im Anzug sah er Rodney irgendwie enthusiastisch an.

„Mr. Woolsey." brachte er so freundlich wie möglich heraus, wenn man eigentlich in Eile war.

„Nun, Doktor, genau zu ihnen wollte ich gerade." sprach der Mann mit Halbglatze und drückte seine Mappe an sich.

„Oh, wenn es wegen dem Treffen in einer Stunde ist..." antwortete er jetzt etwas unbeholfen.

„Nein, nein, das mit dem Treffen geht in Ordnung. Ich habe ihre Nachricht heute Morgen und die Bestätigung von Doktor Zelenka bekommen. Obwohl diese plötzliche Änderung mich doch etwas überrascht hat, dass sie sich für heute freinehmen wollten." erwähnte Mr. Woolsey skeptisch und abwartend.

„Ja. Ähm…"

Oh je, was für ein Grund sollte er jetzt nennen?

„Also, ,eine Schwester. Sie hat mir ein paar Neuigkeiten geschrieben. Sie ist schwanger. Schon wieder, was natürlich eine wunderbare Neuigkeit ist und jetzt erwartet sie auch eine angemessene Reaktion von mir… ich denke mal in Form eines Geschenkes, glaube ich zumindest. Naja, sie hat es nicht genau so gesagt, sie wissen sicherlich wie Frauen sind…" redete er sich immer weiter rein.

„Das ist ja wunderbar. Wenn sie wieder mit ihr reden, richten sie ihr meine Glückwünsche aus. Das ist immer eine freudige Neuigkeit." lächelte er.

Rodney atmete innerlich glücklich auf.

Selbst nach fünf Jahren Pegasus konnte man ihm das Lügen viel zu leicht ansehen. Solange wie er bei der Wahrheit oder zumindest nahe blieb, ging es schon irgendwie. Hatte er ihm jetzt wirklich geglaubt?

„Ja, das werde ich machen."

„Gut, gut. Es ist schade, dass sie gestern Abend wegen ihrem Projekt nicht an der Feier teilnehmen konnten, auch wenn Doktor Zelenka eine sehr gute Rede gehalten hat. Nun denn, denken sie bitte, dass die Mitglieder des IOA's und des SGC in den nächsten zur Besprechung kommen werden und sie ihre Präsentation fertig haben. Und dass sie sich genügend Zeit für die Fragen und so einplanen." betonte er den letzten Teil merkwürdig.

Rodneys Lächeln fror etwas, doch er riss sich schnell zusammen.

„Natürlich. Ich werde ausreichend Zeit einplanen."

„Sehr gut. Dann wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Tag und viel Glück bei der Besorgung. Frauen können ja wirklich sehr kritisch sein, wenn es um Geschenke geht." lachte Mr. Woolsey.

Rodney lachte gezwungen auf.

Hatte er echt gerade das behauptet?

Bitte, lasse Woolsey kein Plappermaul sein und Jeannie das nicht irgendwie. Oder seine Schwester würde persönlich herkommen und ihm … große Schmerzen bereiten.

Und weiter ging es.

„Rodney?" Kam auch schon die nächste Stimme über das Radio.

Ernsthaft?

„Radek?" antwortete er leicht außer Atem.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Radek besorgt.

„Ja, natürlich. Was sollte auch nicht in Ordnung sein?" fragte er angespannt zurück.

„Du hast mir das Treffen mit Woolsey gegeben."

„Ja, etwas was ich dir ohne Probleme zutrauen kann."

„Und das Treffen mit den anderen Wissenschaftlern heute Nachmittag."

„Deine Auffassungsgabe erstaunt mich immer wieder."

„Rodney…"

„Hör zu Radek. Ich brauche den Tag um was zu erledigen. Und ich weiß, dass du diese Treffen genauso gut wie ich durchziehen kannst. Du bist mein Stellvertreter und kennst die wichtigen Punkte."

„… Schmeichelei bringt dich bei mir nicht wirklich weiter." seufzte der Tscheche ergeben.

„Aber es hilft dennoch?" amüsierte sich Rodney.

Er hörte das Schnauben am anderen Ende.

„Hat dein plötzlich entschiedener Plan heute etwas mit heute Morgen im Labor zu tun?" fragte Radek leiser.

Rodney zögerte, bevor er antwortete.

Er wusste, dass Radek, egal was dieser wusste, ihm nicht in den Rücken fallen würde.

„Ja. Ich …ich bin bald wieder da. Pass in der Zeit auf meine Stadt auf. Keine Überraschungsparty, keine verrückten Gäste, die die Stadt übernehmen wollen, und vor allem sorg dafür, dass keiner der neuen Wissenschaftler ein Projekt hochjagt." spaßte er noch.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich lasse es sie erst versuchen, wenn du wieder hier bist. Dann kannst du sie anschreien und fürs Leben ängstigen." sagte Radek, doch Rodney sah die Wahrheit dahinter.

Was auch immer du vorhast, pass auf! Ich habe keine Lust deinen Job hier zu übernehmen!

„Bis später." sagte Rodney nur noch.

Rodney kam in die Bucht und sah Marie und Sgt. Stackhouse bereits bei Jumper Sieben stehen.

Jeder hier wusste, dass Jumper Eins der Liebling von John war.

Die meisten Piloten hatten einen Favoriten, obwohl die Jumper generell gesehen alle gleich waren.

Ein paar Ausstattungen waren unterschiedlich, wenn es darum ging, zum Beispiel die Mediziner auf Missionen zu nehmen.

„Guten Tag Morgen, Doktor." Begrüßte ihn Ian Stackhouse mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Stackhouse. Das war ja schnell."

„Ich war in der Nähe, Sir."

„Oh, danke."

Die drei betraten den Jumper und Rodney setzte sich auf den Co-pilot-Sitz. Marie saß hinter ihm und wirkte ruhig wie immer.

„Flugkontrolle, Jumper Sieber hier. Wir sind bereit zu starten."

„Jumper Sieben, sie haben Starterlaubnis. Viel Spaß, Sgt."

„Danke Chuck."

Von Atlantis bis zum Warenhaus war es nur ein kurzer Weg, den der Sgt. wohl nicht schweigend verbringen wollte.

„So, Doktor McKay. Brauchen sie und Marie Hilfe bei ihren Besorgungen?" fragte er Rodney.

Oh Gott, Ausrede. Schon wieder.

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Es wird nur eine kleine Besorgung sein. Ein Geschenk für meine Schwester. Ich habe Marie um Hilfe gebeten. Ich bin nicht so gut mit Geschenken und Jeannie…naja, sie kennen das ja sicherlich."

„Oh ja, ich habe drei ältere Schwestern. Geschenke für sie zu kaufen ist immer eine Herausforderung, die man nicht immer gewinnt. Und irgendwann kriegt man einfach nur noch eine Liste in die Hand gedrückt und darf sich davon was aussuchen." stimmte der Sgt. zu.

„Oh, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich sollte Jeannie das nächste Mal einfach darum bitten." und Rodney strahlte über diese Idee, während Marie eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Lieber nicht, Doktor. Sie sollte sie ihnen von allein geben. Ansonsten kriegen sie das für immer vorzuhören." lachte Stackhouse fröhlich.

„Oh."

„So, sie sind sich sicher, dass sie mich nicht brauchen? Ich muss nur Bescheid geben und kann sie dann begleiten."

Rodney sah überrascht zu ihm.

„Nein, das brauchen sie nicht. Wir werden wohl ein paar Stunden durch die Massen drängeln und dann hoffentlich was gefunden haben. Wenn wir zurück sind, melden wir uns, dass wir abgeholt werden können." beschwichtigte ihn Rodney.

„Sicher?" fragte Stackhouse noch einmal und Rodney nickte nachdrücklich.

Stackhouse seufzte leise und murmelte etwas von Sheppard und Befehl und Sicherheit und McKay.

„Es ist okay, Sgt. Das ist San Francisco und kein Planet, wo die Einwohner uns einem Gott opfern wollen." wollte Rodney ihn beruhigen, doch je näher sie dem Warenhaus kamen, desto angestrengter schien Stackhouse zu überlegen.

„Sir, es wäre wirklich kein Problem für mich, ihnen und Marie zu helfen. Selbst in einer Stadt wie dieser…" versuchte Ian Stackhouse es noch einmal.

„Wir sind okay. Wir werden uns melden, sobald wir auch nur das Gefühl haben, etwas könnte nicht stimmen. Keine Sorge. Und danke für den Flug." würgte Rodney ihn ab und dann verließen er und Marie den Jumper und das Warenhaus.

Marie verkniff sich die ganze Zeit ein Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf, als Rodney neben ihr lief.

„Ein Geschenk für Jeannie?" fragte sie ihn jetzt.

„Äh ja, Woolsey hat mich auf dem Weg abgefangen. Ich brauchte eine Erklärung. Im Übrigen denkt er jetzt, dass Jeannie wieder schwanger ist und das Geschenk dafür ist und sie mir helfen etwas wirklich Geeignetes herauszusuchen. Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht?"

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an, als er ihr die Ausrede nannte.

„Was? Hätte ich ihm den wahren Grund nennen sollen? Dann säßen wir jetzt beide bei Carson und er dürfte Blut ziehen und uns mit Nadeln stechen."

„Nichts." sagte sie schnell und führte ihn in die engen Gassen, die sie tiefer in die Stadt und Touristenmengen hineinführten.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Vielleicht hätten sie Stackhouse doch lieber mitnehmen sollen?

„So, dieser alte Freund? Ist es ein guter alter Freund oder ein „alter Freund"?" fragte Rodney neugierig.

Marie verzog das Gesicht.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht genau, ob Nickolas mit mir reden wird." brachte sie jetzt hervor.

„Wir waren zusammen seit der Highschool. Als Doktor Beckett und Doktor Weir mir die Chance auf Atlantis gaben, wegen dem Gen und wegen den guten Beurteilungen als Krankenschwester, konnte ich nicht nein sagen. Ich hatte dieses Gefühl, diesen Wunsch es zu sehen. Aber das Risiko, dass das ein Weg ohne Wiederkehr war, war ziemlich groß. Ich wollte, ich musste einfach gehen, aber ich konnte ihn nicht zurücklassen in der Hoffnung, dass ich „bald" zurückkommen würde."

Und Rodney verstand es.

Jeder von ihnen kannte das Risiko.

Das war der Grund, warum die ursprüngliche Expedition kaum Hinterbliebene auf der Erde hatte.

Und er kannte das Gefühl, von dem sie sprach.

Alle mit dem natürlichen oder später künstlichen Gen spürten eine gewisse Verbundenheit zur Stadt.

„Wir sollten dennoch vorsichtig sein, was wir ihm erzählen…über Atlantis. Vielleicht sollten wir das lieber gar nicht namentlich erwähnen. Was wir hier tun, ist nicht gerade gern gesehen."

Marie sah zerknirscht drein. Sie wusste, dass sie Rodney in etwas hineingezogen hatte, was große Konsequenzen haben könnte.

Aber Marie fürchtete sich noch mehr vor der Vorstellung, dass es Wesen wie Dämonen gelingen konnte, nach Atlantis zu kommen. Oder Zugriff zum SGC zu haben. Das war bisher nie möglich gewesen und dürfte es auch nie sein. Aber dieser Morgen hatte sie entsetzlich erschreckt, sie konnte es allein nicht schaffen, und sie brauchten Antworten. Das Problem war nur, dass ihre Eltern sich besser als sie in der Welt des Übernatürlichen auskannten und Marie weitestgehend herausgehalten hatten. Doch Nick hatte stärkere Verbindungen als sie. Seine Familie kannte das Übernatürliche seit vielen Generationen.

Marie führte sie durch die engen Straßen.

„Dort vorn. In der Gasse, wo das große Holzschild über dem Eingang hängt." zeigte sie ihm.

Je näher sie dem Laden kamen, desto kühler schien es zu werden. Die Sonne hatte sich verzogen und die Umgebung wirkte grauer, trostloser. Ein kalter Wind fegte durch die Straßen.

Über dem Eingang hing das Schild aus schwarzem Holz und der Name stand in geschwungener, silberner Schrift darauf.

Selena´s Antiquitäten

Rodney beschlich ein komisches Gefühl, als er es sich wiederholt durchlas.

„Nur um noch einmal sicher zu gehen, hier finden wir ihren Freund, der uns helfen kann?"

„Das ist sein Laden." sagte Marie langsam.

„Offensichtlich ist es jetzt Selena´s Laden." bemerkte Rodney und zeigte mit dem Finger Richtung Schild.

Die Eingangstür war mittelalterlich gestaltet und als sie sie öffneten, erklang ein Windspiel. Der Flur führte in den dunklen Laden.

Langsam gingen sie weiter.

Neben ihnen stand eine Öllampe, die das Ganze unheimlich wirken ließ. Niemand war zu sehen. Die Regale waren in Schatten gehüllt und doch konnte Rodney erkennen, dass das Geschäft riesig war.

„Hallo?" versuchte Marie es.

Doch niemand antwortete. Nach einigen Sekunden probierte sie es noch einmal.

„Hallo, ist hier jemand?"

Es kam immer noch keine Antwort, doch dann hörten sie ein Quietschen und Knarren von links.

Beide lauschten angestrengt in die Stille.

„Vielleicht sollte wir…" flüsterte Rodney, doch da war es wieder, dasselbe Geräusch wie gerade eben, dieses Mal aber rechts. Rodney sah sich hektisch um. Er kam sich wie im Horrorfilm vor.

„Ah" schrie er laut auf, als er zur Seite in dunkle Augen sah. Seine Hand reichte zu seinem Holster am Bein… naja, wo es und seine Waffe normalerweise waren…und griff ins Leere.

„Wah!" kam es genauso erschrocken zurück und auch Marie war von den Schreien zusammengezuckt.

Es war eine hübsche Frau, die eher einer Wahrsagerin als die Inhaberin eines Antiquitätenladens glich. Ihr Gesicht war durch einen dünnen, schwarzen Schleier verhangen, der mit einer silbernen, feinen Kette mit ihren langen, pechschwarzen, gelockten Haaren gebunden war. Ihr langes, rotes Kleid sah mit seinen ausfallenden Ärmeln aus wie aus dem Mittelalter und sie trug einen Gürtel aus schwarzem Leder mit silbernen Verzierungen. Ihren dunkelblauen Augen musterten zuerst Rodney und dann Marie und unter dem Gesichtsschleier sah ich ihre tiefroten Lippen grinsen.

„Oh Besuch, wie schön. Hallo, ich heiße Selena." und sie sah sie begeistert an.

„Die letzten Tage waren ein wenig verhalten, was Besucher anging." erklärte sie belustigt, ging um sie herum und sah sie dann mit, schief gelegten Kopf überlegend an.

„Zurzeit sind die Menschen merkwürdiger drauf als sonst. Als würden sie sich mehr fürchten, mmh. Aber egal…Also, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" überrumpelte sie die Beiden nun doch etwas.

Rodney sah hilflos zu Marie, die etwas vor sich hingemurmelt hat, bevor sie zu dieser Selena sah.

„Mein Name ist Marie. Das ist Rodney…"

„Ah, Marie und Rodney. Willkommen in meinem Reich. Wir haben hier alles für jeden Geschmack, Jung und Alt, was das Herz begehren könnte, Singles, Paare, Hochzeiten, Flitterwochen, Kunst, Musik,…" Sie lächelte und machte eine ausschweifende Armbewegung zu den Regalen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wir suchen jemanden. Einen Freund." unterbrach Marie sie betont, als Selena in eine Auflistung der verschiedenen Dinge ging.

„Einen Freund?" wiederholte Selena jetzt langsam.

„Sein Name ist Nicholas." sagte Marie.

„Sie sind mit Nickolas befreundet?" kam es schockiert und Selena lachte auf.

„Nickolas hat keine Freunde. Er ist ein Arschloch, voller Arroganz und das einzige Mal, dass er zu jemanden freundlich ist, ist seine Großtante, eine senile alte Lady, die ihn allerdings Hugh nennen. Sie brauchen seine Hilfe? Er wird lachen und ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen."

Marie sah sie geschockt an.

„Das überrascht sie wirklich? Oh je, wann haben sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Vor sieben Jahren…"

„Ah, das ist... Ich habe ihn vor vier getroffen, als ich den Laden übernommen habe. Dann hatten sie mehr Glück als andere."

„Ich muss ihn sehen. Es ist wirklich dringend." wiederholte Marie jetzt nachdrücklicher.

Selena sah sie an und drehte sich dann um.

„Also gut, ich werde ihn holen." sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen und ging durch eine Seitentür.

Rodney konnte noch eine schmale Treppe sehen, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen angespannt und Rodney sah, dass Marie sich zusammenriss.

Sie hörten laute Schritte, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

Ein großgewachsener Mann mit jeder Menge Muskeln stand dort.

Er hätte Ronon locker Konkurrenz machen können.

Seine kurzen Haare lagen zur Seite und verliehen ihm etwas Verwegenes.

Doch seine blauen Augen sahen hart zu ihnen, als er Rodney und Marie musterte.

Hart und eiskalt.

„Marie." sagte er kühl.

„Hallo Nick."

Selena war hinter ihm hervorgetreten und stand unsicher mit ihnen im Raum.

„Es gibt da etwas…" begann Marie, doch Nick unterbrach sie mit harschem Ton.

„Sieben Jahre!" sagte er.

„Und dann kommst du unangemeldet wieder mit Verstärkung. Ernsthaft?" sagte er spöttisch in Richtung Rodney.

Rodney zwang sich den Mund zu halten, stand aber weiterhin an Marie´s Seite.

Marie sah Nick abwartend an.

„Dann sollten wir wohl lieber hochgehen. Kein Grund Selena weiter aufzuhalten." antwortete er zerknirscht.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie seinem Wohnzimmer.

Die Wände waren mit Bücherregalen bis zur Decke gefüllt.

Es gab eine Sitzecke mit Tisch, aber der große Schreibtisch in der Mitte dominierte den Raum.

Es wirkte chaotisch. Überall lagen offen Bücher, Papiere, Akten und kleine Notizzettel.

„Nick…" begann Marie einen neuen Versuch.

„Sieben Jahre, Marie. Du hast dich sieben Jahre lang nicht gemeldet, bist praktisch gesehen verschwunden." sagte er bitter.

„Und jetzt stehst du hier, unversehrt und am Leben, als wäre nichts gewesen?"

Er lachte spöttisch auf und Marie senkte betroffen ihren Blick.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt Ironie ist oder einfach nur …" und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber um der „alten" Zeiten Willen, womit kann ich dir helfen? Wobei es eigentlich nicht viel gibt, was meine Hilfe verlangen würde, außer gewisse Themen, was?" fragte er zynisch.

Rodney sah, dass Marie das stillschweigend ertrug.

„Mein Name ist Doktor Rodney McKay…" zwang sich Rodney diesen Moment endlich zu unterbrechen, wobei er jedoch den eiskalten Blick auf sich wandte. Nicht so toll. Besonders als der Mann sich ihn jetzt vorknöpfte.

„Doktor McKay? Ein Genie auf dem Gebiet der Astrophysik. Abschlüsse in Physik und Mechanical Engineering, obwohl ihr Wissen noch viel größer ist. Geboren in Canada, später in den USA lebend. Ihr Name ist weit bekannt in den Kreisen von Wissenschaftlern… es wird viel spekuliert und diskutiert. Es gab nur wenige Veröffentlichungen in den letzten zehn Jahren. Jeder der sie kontaktieren wollte, fand entweder den Weg ins Leere oder erfuhr nur, dass sie für die Airforce arbeiten und derzeit nicht erreichbar wären. Ein Freund von mir ist Physiker. Ihr Leben jetzt ist daher wohl mehr als nur sehr gut abgeschirmt. Scheint in den letzten Jahren wohl häufig zu passieren."

Sein letzter Kommentar ging mit einem Seitenblick zu Marie, als er sich ein Glas Whiskey eingoss.

„Lass mich raten. Du und Doktor McKay arbeiten zusammen mit dem Militär auf irgendeiner streng geheimen Basis an einem strenggeheimen Ort. Du hast dich wirklich verändert. Seit wann bist du so gut Hand in Hand mit diesen Leuten?"

Sein Ton war scharf und kritisierend.

Doch Marie reichte es.

„Das hier hat damit nichts zu tun und auch nicht mit uns. Ich bin nicht hier um zu streiten oder alles wieder hervorzuholen, was damals geschehen ist. Ich war nicht fair, ich weiß das. Wir hatten…"

„Wir? Oh nein, …DU hattest eine Entscheidung getroffen, ohne mir eine Chance zu geben, und bist einfach gegangen." sagte er wütend.

„Weißt du, ich habe versucht dich zu finden. Mit dir zu reden, dich um eine zweite Chance zu bitten. Ich dachte, nach allem, was wir erlebt hatten, dass es das wert war. Aber die Antwort, die ich immer und immer wieder zu hören bekam, war, dass du für ein Projekt der Regierung arbeitest. Ein paar Monate später war es dann nur noch MIA. Vermisst! Keine Hoffnung, keine Spur. Irgendwann gab sogar ich auf. Und jetzt? Jetzt stehst du wieder hier und bittest mich um Hilfe."

Er schrie sie an, wütend und verzweifelt.

Er stellte das Glas heftig ab und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar.

Er zwang sich ruhig zu atmen, doch Rodney ließ ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Egal was zwischen Marie und diesem Mann vorgefallen war oder zu was er im Stande war, er würde sich zwischen Marie und ihn stellen, wenn es eskalieren sollte.

„Okay, bevor wir hier gleich Gefahr laufen, Sodom und Gomorra und den Akt der Zerstörung zu erleben, sollten wir vielleicht zum Punkt kommen. Denn, Nick, ob sie es glauben oder nicht, uns rennt ein wenig die Zeit davon."

Und Marie zischte auf.

Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Offiziell waren sie nur für ein paar Stunden weg.

Marie und Rodney wussten, wie die Lantaner reagieren würden, wenn sie überfällig waren.

Rodney schielte auf seine Uhr. Früher Nachmittag.

„Sheppard muss bald gelangweilt sein." murmelte Rodney.

Marie schnaufte amüsiert.

„Was?" zischte Rodney.

„Wenn er riecht, dass da was im Busch ist, wird er uns wie Bluthunde jagen, bis er uns gegenübersteht. Und er wird uns so ansehen, wie…sie wissen schon, diesen Blick eben. Wir beide werden sing wie Vögel. Das wird peinlich. Sehr peinlich."

Marie wusste zu gut, dass er Recht hatte. Sobald der Verdacht bestand, dass Rodney irgendwie in Gefahr sein konnte, aus welchen Grund auch immer, war der Colonel unnachgiebig. Sie trat einen Schritt vor, als ein Klingeln den Raum erfüllte.

Alle drei sahen verdutzt rein, doch dann begann Rodney nach seinem Telefon zu suchen.

Auf dem Display stand: Jennifer

Er zeigte schnell Richtung Küche und ging schnell durch die Schwungtür.

„Ja?" sagte er hastig, als er endlich annahm.

„Rodney?" kam es zögerlich.

Nein, der Weihnachtsmann. Natürlich war es Rodney.

„Ja, Jennifer?"

„Hey, ich wollte mich nur mal kurz melden. Es ist wirklich entspannend hier in Wisconsin und meinem Dad geht es soweit ganz gut. Ich hab ein paar Minuten und da dachte ich…"

Doch weiter hörte er ihr nicht zu, als er vorsichtig die Tür einen Schlitz weit aufstieß und Marie und Nick heftig flüstern hörte.

Marie hatte diesen einen Blick, der jedem Patienten sagte, dass man jetzt lieber auf sie hören sollte, oder sie würde Mittel und Weg finden die nächste Untersuchung noch „spannender" zu machen.

Rodney fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Ärzte, Schwestern und Pfleger sagten, sie wollen nur helfen.

Ha, von wegen. Ins Geheim waren sie alle sadistisch veranlagt.

„Rodney? RODNEY!"

Er zuckte zurück in die Küche.

„Was!" fragte er zischend.

„Du hörst mir nicht einmal zu." beschwerte sich Jennifer wütend.

„Jennifer…es tut mir leid. Ich hab nur gerade viel zu tun und es ist gerade ziemlich ungünstig…"

„Du hast was getan? Er hat nicht einmal eine Ahnung…?" hörte Rodney Nick zornig reden.

„Hör zu, ich muss los. Wir reden später." und schon hatte er aufgelegt und ging zügig ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Hey!" rief er laut aus, als Nick einen Schritt auf Marie zumachte.

Beide sahen sich wütend an und keiner wollte nachgeben.

„Es war nicht ihre Schuld." warf Rodney zügig ein.

„Wenn, dann war es diese Frau, die plötzlich bei uns aufgetaucht ist, anscheinend frustriert war, und wütend wieder abzog."

Damit zog er die Blicke auf sich.  
>„Ja, aber Marie hätte sie da raus halten sollen. Sie sind kein Jäger und sind schließlich erst dazu gekommen, als der Dämon schon längst weit war. Sie hätte sich etwas einfallen lassen sollen und nicht vor Angst gelähmt wie ein Feigling in der Ecke zu sitzen. Das ist, was wir gelernt haben und bereits so viele Jahre angewendet haben, dass es uns praktisch im Blut liegt. Selbst die sieben Jahre sollten daran nichts verändern." fauchte Nick zurück.<p>

Marie kniff die Lippen zusammen, doch Rodney machte sich gerade erst warm.

„Hey pass mal auf. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer du wirklich bist, was du erlebt hast oder was das alles mit Jägern zu tun hat. Aber die letzten Jahre waren für uns auch nicht gerade Erholung pur. Wir waren in verdammt schwierigen Situationen und sind mehr als nur einmal knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Marie ist eine der besten Krankenschwestern, die wir haben. Also wage es nicht, sie einen Feigling zu nennen."

Beide starrten sich zornig an, doch Nick war der Erste, der den Blick eingeschnappt abwandte.

„So, und jetzt benehmen wir uns wie Erwachsene und fangen an zu reden und zuzuhören. Denn wie bereits erwähnt, wir sind ein wenig in Zeitnot." presste Rodney hervor und wartete, dass beide zustimmten.

„Du hast ihm erzählt, was heute Morgen passiert ist?" fragte er noch einmal beginnend an Marie.

„Ja, dass du mich in der Küche gefunden hast und ich dir von Geistern erzählt habe. Und das ich dir dann sagte, dass es sich um einen Dämon handeln muss. Dann der Plan herzukommen, um ihn zu fragen, warum du mir mehr oder weniger bereitwillig geglaubt hast und was wir wegen dem Dämon jetzt tun können."

Sie hatte nichts von Atlantis erwähnt.

Sie kannte Nick und wusste, dass er ein Geheimnis für sich behalten konnte.

Aber der Nick vor ihr, war nicht mehr der, den sie damals kannte und vertraute.

Sie wusste es, als sie den Plan vorschlug herzukommen. Es tat nur weh zu sehen, was aus dem gutmütigen, enthusiastischen Mann geworden war. Er war so wütend auf sie und er hasste sie. Sie verstand es, denn es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen zu gehen.

„Okay. Dann bevor wir das mit dem Dämon klären, was bedeutet es mit dem Jagen genau? Denn ich hab so einige Vorstellungen und eine ist verrückter als die andere."


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Nick saß ihm jetzt gegenüber und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Du hattest Recht. Er zögert nicht." sagte Nick zu Marie, die neben Rodney saß.

„Warum sollte ich zögern? Wenn ich eine Frage hab, will ich die Antwort auch wissen. Obwohl es manche Antworten gibt, wo man die Fragen lieben nicht hätte stellen sollen. Aber das weiß man ja erst nachher." sagte Rodney verständnislos.

Nick rieb sich die Nase und sah ihn genervt an, als würde er sich wünschen, Rodney nicht getroffen zu haben.

Rodney kannte es.

Es war ihm egal.

Okay, nicht bei jedem.

Aber hier schon.

Er wollte Antworten, er bekam sie auch.

Dann begann Nick mit seiner Erklärung.

„Diese Welt hat viele Geheimnisse und manchmal ist es besser, wenn einige voneinander getrennt sind. Eine Überschneidung könnte das Ende der Welt bedeuten. Obwohl es bereits Zeiten gab, in denen die einzelnen Geheimnisse das auch leider fast allein hinbekommen konnten."

Marie goss ihnen allen Tee ein, hielt sich aber zurück.

„Marie und ich sind mit damit aufgewachsen. Dem Übernatürlichen, den Geheimnissen in der Dunkelheit. Monster genau genommen." Er beobachtete jede Reaktion von Rodney.

„Die ganzen Legenden über Vampire, Kobolde, Hexen, Geister, Dämonen, Wendigos und so viele mehr, sind wahr, nicht immer perfekt überliefert, aber es gibt sie. Das Monster unter dem Bett oder im Schrank war alles geschehen. Wenn die Eltern erzählen, dass alles nur ein böser Traum ist oder man nur fest genug die Augen schließt und an andere Dinge denkt, dass man dann sicher ist, kann es durchaus schief gehen. Wenn diese Monster da sind, sind sie gefährlich, tödlich…"

Er trank einen Schluck und sein Blick glitt immer mehr in die Ferne.

„Es fällt vielen Menschen nur einfacher die Wahrheit zu ignorieren. Blind und taub zu sein. Dann gibt es eine kleine Anzahl von Menschen, die es nicht sind, nicht sein können. Sie werden Jäger genannt. Sie jagen Monster, töten sie, versuchen rechtzeitig die nächste Tat aufzuhalten. Ein Jäger ist jener, der entweder durch Zufall oder Schicksal auf diesen Weg kam. Es gibt Familien, die seit Generationen jagen. Oder man sah und fand heraus, dass ein Freund oder Verwandter getötet wurde. Manchmal hat man aber auch einfach nur das Pech in einen Fall zu stolpern und es nicht vergessen zu können. Viele Opfer verdrängen es oder lernen damit zu leben. Aber wer einmal zum Jäger wird, wird immer ein Jäger sein. Egal ob man aufhört zu jagen oder sich versteckt. Aber es gibt viele Jäger, die viel zu jung sterben, weil sie Fehler machen oder ihre Gegner unterschätzen. Wer als Jäger überleben will, muss die Regeln kennen, muss bereit sein zu lernen und zu verstehen. Meistens lernt man von einem erfahrenen Jäger. Kinder bekommen oft auch das Handbuch ihrer Eltern. Ein Mix aus Tagebuch und Erklärungen zu den erlebten Fällen."

„Als Marie dem Dämon heute Morgen begegnete, bist du erst hinzukommen, als der Dämon bereits fort war. Normalerweise regeln wir das auf die Art, dass wir lügen. Irgendeine andere logische Erklärung zu geben. Es ist einfacher als ständig zu erklären und dann für einen Lügner oder Wahnsinnigen erklärt zu werden. Der Grund, warum viele diese Lügen eher glauben, als die Wahrheit anzuerkennen, liegt in dieser Grenze zwischen dem Übernatürlichen und dem Normalen."

Dann sah Nick Rodney in die Augen.

„Dann gibt es Menschen, die keinem Monster selbst begegnet sind. Aber wenn sie es erzählt bekommen, haben sie das Gefühl, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Dass sie uns glauben können und …das bedeutet…"

„Was bedeutet es?" fragte Rodney und er lehnte sich etwas vor. Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Marie schuldig wegsah.

„Das man kein Jäger ist, sondern ein Hüter. Das ist etwas, was kaum einer weiß. Ob du es willst oder nicht, ab dem Moment, ab du Marie geglaubt hast und ihr Hilfe angeboten hast, bist du ein Teil unserer Welt geworden." sagte Nick rau und bedrückt.

„Dein Instinkt wird dich warnen, wenn sie nahe sind. Wenn du etwas in der Zeitung liest, wirst du die Wahrheit dahinter vermuten können. War es wirklich Selbstmord, hat ein Mensch diesen Mord begangen oder war es doch ein Monster. Es gibt sogar wenige Menschen, die die wahre Gestalt erkennen können. Du erkennst als Hüter die Wahrheit, beherrscht das Wissen zu verstehen, kannst anderen Jägern bei der Suche nach Antworten helfen, bist in gewisser Weise sogar sicher vor den Wesen der Dunkelheit."

„Das klingt doch gar nicht mal …so schlecht." versuchte Rodney positiv zu denken.

„Auf den ersten Blick, ja. Aber die Hüter sind Menschen, die weder vergessen noch Jäger werden können. Sie stehen dazwischen und einige halten es nicht lange durch. Deswegen sind wir vorsichtig, wem wir die Wahrheit erzählen. Entweder ist man ein Opfer oder man wird zum Jäger oder in seltenen Fällen zum Hüter, was eine große Bürde bedeutet. Das ist der Grund warum du jetzt hier bist."

„Deswegen hast du gezögert?" drehte Rodney sich zu Marie.

„Weil du dachtest, dass das Wissen über die Monster mich am Ende verrückt macht und ich höchstwahrscheinlich Suizid begehen werde?" fragte er sanft.

„Vermutet, aber nicht gewusst. Wie gesagt, Hüter sind selten. Meine Mutter war auch eine Hüterin. Mein Vater war ein Opfer. Sie wollte das Wesen stoppen. Aber egal was sie tat, das Gefühl in ihr hielt sie zurück…es machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie wusste, dass es der Schutz war, der sie zurückhielt und gleichzeitig das Leben rettete, doch sie sah ihn vor ihren Augen sterben. Normale Menschen halten das Erlebte, die Erinnerung daran, nicht lange aus."

Rodney verstand es.

Doch er musste sie auch an einen kleinen Fakt erinnern, der den Unterschied brachte.

Schmerzhaft, aber wahr.

Er lehnte sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte sanft.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir normal sind. Das Gen, unser zu Hause, die handsaugenden Vampire…"

Und er sah ihr, trotz dem Erzählten über die dunkle Wahrheit auf der Erde, amüsiert in die Augen.

Tonlos flüsterte sie „zu Hause" und langsam sah er das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Nicht vergessen." sagte er noch leise, bevor er sich zu Nick umdrehte.

„Danke für die Gruselgeschichte. Da wir jetzt meine Position geklärt haben und ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass ich so schnell nicht verrückt werden werde, ob du es glaubst oder nicht ist egal, kommen wir doch mal zu dem eigentlichen zweiten Punkt auf der Tagesordnung. Denn ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass mein Telefon schon wieder vibriert und es ganz sicher nicht Jennifer ist."

Nick wollte sich aufplustern, als er Rodneys Worte hörte, doch Marie´s Reaktion war hervorstechender.

„Ist es…?" fragte sie langsam.

„Ja." antwortete Rodney kurz.

„Rodney!" rief sie empört.

„Was? Wenn ich jetzt ran gehe, wird er hören, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Dann wird er alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, ein paar Anrufe hier und da, höchstwahrscheinlich bei Jack persönlich, und selbst Speedy Gonzales, die schnellste Maus von Mexiko, übertreffen. Er wird uns ansehen, mit diesem Blick…du weißt schon welchen, und wir werden reden wie die Spatzen. Dann wird er uns beide an den Ohren zurückschleifen, die uns im Übrigen nach seiner Lektion über Lügen, dumme Pläne, unnötige Gefahren und dass wir uns allein in Gefahr bringen wollten, klingeln werden. Und wir werden am Ende des Tages in unseren Quartieren schmollen und sind keiner Lösung nahe gekommen."

Marie musste dem zustimmen.

Wenn der Colonel es wollte, konnte er einem so tief ins Gewissen reden und sich schuldig fühlen lassen, dass man alles Mögliche gestanden hätte. Und Rodney konnte nicht lügen. Was eigentlich ganz süß war. Noch toller fand sie es, wenn es einen Sheppard/McKay Moment gab. Die beiden zusammen zu sehen, erklärte so einiges…zumindest war es für viele eindeutig. Irgendwie tat ihr Doktor Keller Leid, aber zurück zum Thema.

„Ähm, was genau wäre dieser zweite Punkt?" fragte Nick wieder genervt.

Rodney und Marie hatten zu Beginn abgesprochen, dass sie Atlantis nicht erwähnen würden. Also ließ Rodney Marie die Frage beantworten. Sie hatte immerhin viel mehr Erfahrung als er in diesem Gebiet.

„Als wie jünger waren, hatten wir in der Bibliothek deines Großvaters dieses Buch gelesen. Es ging um spezielle Orte, die von dem Übernatürlichen nicht betreten werden konnte. Dämonen konnten keinen Besitz über die Menschen nehmen, die mit diesen Orten in Zusammenhang standen oder dort lebten. Es hießt, dass diese den Ort nicht einmal betreten könnten, egal ob in ihrer wahren Gestalt oder in einer Verwandelten."

Nick zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Aber das sind nur Legenden, Geschichten von vor Jahrhunderten. Es gibt keinen Beweis, dass es einen solchen Ort gibt."

„Aber wenn es einen solchen Ort gibt…" sagte Marie langsam.

„Und der Dämon von heute Morgen ist dir dort begegnet?" unterbrach Nick ihren Satz.

„Was würde das bedeuten? Für den Ort? Für die Sicherheit des Ortes?" fragte Marie ernst.

Nick schwieg betroffen bevor er sich aufsetzte und die Hände zusammenfaltete.

„Also gut. Angenommen, dass es diesen Ort gibt, dann wäre die Theorie folgende. Laut der Geschichte und Erzählung soll es Orte geben, die von keinem Wesen aus der Hölle, des Himmels oder aus den Schatten der Dunkelheit auf Erden betreten werden können. Jedes Wesen besitzt eine Energie in unterschiedlichen Formen und Ausmaßen. Aber laut der Legende besitzen diese Orte selbst eine spezielle Energie. Es gibt Beschreibungen über ein Tor, über einen kuppelartigen Schutzschild, über einen mit Energie durchtränkten Boden, fein geladener Atmosphäre und es wird sogar etwas von steinernen Wächtern berichtet. Manche sagten, dass sie es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick gesehen haben. Niemand wagte es jedoch zu sagen, wo sie es sahen. Zur Info, das Buch war das einzige Exemplar, wo es in diesem kurzen Absatz drinstand. Nach dem Feuer habe ich die Sammlung neu zusammengetragen, aber dieses Buch habe ich nicht wieder finden können. Und in keinem anderen Werk steht es in irgendeinem Zusammenhang."

Rodney und Marie sahen sich besorgt an.

„Dieser Ort…" begann Nick, doch dieses Mal war es Marie, die ihn harsch unterbrach.

„Nein! Wir reden nicht über den Ort selbst. Dass bleibt außen vor. Wie du einmal sagtest, manche Dinge sollten sich nicht mit dieser Welt überschneiden." warnte sie ihn offen.

„Aber du…" versuchte Nick es erneut.

„Nicht Nick! Dieser Ort ist beschützt. Mehr als nur das."

Nick sah in ihrer beider Augen, dass die Worte eine tiefe Bedeutung hatten.

Rodney sah, dass Marie nicht weiter erlauben würde, was ihr zu Hause oder das SGC oder den Antiker-Außenposten oder ihre Schiffe im Weltall angehen würde. Das war mehr als eine Warnung und Nick schien es genauso erkannt zu haben.

Dann lehnte sich Marie wieder etwas zurück.

„Der Dämon hatte es nur einen Moment geschafft zu erscheinen, bevor er gezwungen war wieder zu verschwinden. Das heißt, dass die Energie selbst, aktiv und beschützend ist. Aber wieso war es dann doch möglich überhaupt erst zu erscheinen?" fragte sei in den Raum.

Nick rutschte jetzt ein wenig hin und her.

Marie sah es sofort.

„Was verschweigst du?" fragte sie hart.

„Tja, anscheinend ist nicht nur bei dir etwas geschehen." sagte er höhnisch, doch als er Marie´s Blick bemerkte, klang er gleich wieder anders.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Winchesters?"

„John Winchester und seine Söhne Dean und Sam?"

„Ja." sagte Nick und sah dann zu Rodney.

Oh, der Professorenblick war zurück.

Nächste Geschichtsstunde begann.

„Mary Winchester wurde im Kinderzimmer ihres jüngsten Sohnes von einem Dämon angegriffen, an die Decke gebannt und starb im Feuer. Ihr Mann John konnte seine Söhne retten und dieser Abend war der Beginn des Jägers John Winchester. Über die Jahre machte er sich einen Namen unter den Jägern. Er reiste im Impala mit seinen Söhnen durch die USA auf der Suche nach dem Dämon.

Er erzog Dean und Sam zu Jägern und obwohl Sam für einige Jahre nach Standford ging, wurde er durch den Tod seiner Freundin zurück ins Geschäft gebracht. Derselbe Fall, derselbe Dämon. Es war nie klar, was genau geschehen war, doch in den letzten Jahren gab es die Antwort. Der Dämon hatte mehrere Babys mit Dämonenblut gefüttert, um sie später benutzen zu können. Vor drei Jahren wurde John getötet. Er gab sein Leben für den und bezahlte mit seiner Seele. Vor zwei Jahren verkaufte Dean seine Seele in einem Deal mit einem anderen Dämon um Sam wieder zum Leben zu erwecken und wie immer war der Preis die Seele selbst. Vor einem Jahr wurde Dean von den Hellhounds, schattenartigen, grässlichen Hundegestalten, in die Hölle gebracht. Vier Monate später, was im Übrigen vierzig Höllenjahren entspricht, wurde er von dem Engel Castiel gerettet. Dumm nur, dass damit auch die Zeit der Prophezeiung gekommen war. Der Kampf zwischen Himmel und Hölle, ausgetragen auf der Erde. Das Ziel des Übernatürlichen war es, den Käfig zu öffnen, in dem der gefallene Erzengel Lucifer steckte. Und damit kam die Wahrheit ans Licht. Die wahre Form eines Engels, seine Gnade, ist eine gigantische Energiemasse. Man kann sie nicht ansehen ohne zu erblinden, die Augen ausgebrannt zu bekommen oder zu sterben. Um auf Erden zu wandeln, brauchen sie die Erlaubnis des Menschen um dessen Körper besitzen zu können. Und da sie Erzengel sind, sind nur extrem spezielle Blutlinien für sie möglich. In dem Fall die Winchesters. Dean für Michael und Sam für Lucifer. Der Punkt ist, nach langem Hin und Her, Naturkatastrophen und Komplotts ohne Ende, stand Lucifer in Sam´s Körper auf einem Friedhof in Kansas Michael gegenüber. Nur hatte Dean es geschafft, dem ältesten Erzengel nein sagen zu können. Dieser hatte sich dann aber den Halbbruder Adam geschnappt. Wenn Lucifer gewann, würde die Apokalypse die Hölle auf Erden bringen. Wenn Michael gewann, würde das Paradies kommen. Utopia und Reinigung der restlichen Erde. Über den Kampf selbst ist nicht viel bekannt. Aber die Winchesters gewannen ihn zum Glück. Die Erzengel landeten im Käfig in der Hölle. Ich weiß nicht, wer noch alles auf dem Friedhof war, aber Bobby Singer war es auf jeden Fall. Er hat mir die Vorgeschichte erzählt und es gab ein paar Fälle in der Zeit, als 66 Schutzsiegel des Käfigs gebrochen wurden, um ihn öffnen zu können."

Und Rodney wurde klar, warum selbst das SGC keinen Verdacht hatte, dass etwas gewaltig schief ging.

Die letzten Jahre waren sie im Kampf gegen die Ori und vor kurzem mit dem Wraithschiff. Davor gab es Angriffe von den Goauld und Replikatoren. Obwohl, auf groteske Art und Weise machte es sogar Sinn. Seine Seite, Welt, was auch immer, kämpfte außerhalb der Erde. Während die Jäger sich um das Innere kümmerten. Während bei ihnen die Wissenschaft vordergründig war, waren es hier Legenden, Religion und Glauben des Übernatürlichen. Beide Welten konnten nicht zusammen agieren, aber nebeneinander um den Planeten von zwei Seiten beschützen zu können. Es war ein Gleichgesicht. Wenn das je herauskam, egal ob es um die Veröffentlichung des Programmes ging oder die Wahrheit über Monster, dann war es im Einzelnen schon heftig genug. Aber zusammen? Rodney wollte sich dieses Chaos nicht vorstellen, egal welcher Weg kommen würde.

Marie sah auch etwas blass aus.

„Die Dämonen. Mit den ganzen Ereignissen…" fing Marie nachdenklich an zu sprechen.

„Das muss ihr Machtgleichgewicht ziemlich beeinflusst haben. Alte Dämonen wurden vernichtet. Neue dazugekommen. Positionen verändert, neue erkämpft. Wenn ein Dämon stark genug geworden wäre und durch welchen Grund auch immer einen Weg gefunden hätte…dann wird er es wieder versuchen."

„Wenn es einem solchen Wesen gelingt…" reagierte Rodney nun auch.

„… dann werden andere folgen. Und wenn sie Zugriff auf den Ort haben, auf unsere Leute…"

Dann hatten sie das ATA-Gen zur Verfügung und Atlantis. Dann konnten sie Zugriff auf das SGC haben und damit zu anderen Planeten. Ein Treffen mit ihren Feinden und all das Wissen … Rodney stoppte sich weiterzudenken.  
>Marie hatte es verstanden.<p>

Nick sah sie beunruhigt und immer noch wütend an.

Sie mussten einen Weg finden, sich zu schützen.  
>Sie mussten Atlantis beschützen.<p>

Sie brauchten noch mehr Antworten.

„Bobby Singer… wie gut ist er?" fragte Marie Nick.

„Bobby? Er ist einer der Besten. Wenn man Fragen hat, aber nicht weiterkommt, ist er ein letzter Ausweg. Ohne ihn wären die Winchesters aufgeschmissen gewesen. John hatte damals von ihm gelernt, bevor er seinen eigenen Weg ging. Und man kann gut sagen, wenn etwas Ungeheures vor sich geht, dann sind Singer oder die Winchester nicht weit."


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Rodney´s rechtes Auge zuckte, als er mit verschränkten Armen auf der Couch saß.

Es war nicht auszudenken, wenn es diesen Dämonen möglich wäre ins SGC oder auf ihre Raumschiffe zu gelangen…nein, noch besser. Das war eine Horrorvorstellung. Laut der Erzählung von diesem Nick wäre die Apokalypse, die erst vor kurzem von Winchester und Ko. verhindert wurde, dagegen ein Kinderspiel gewesen.

Ihr Exfreund vermutete also auch noch, dass er ein Hüter war.

Aber warum er?

Gut, er war ein Genie.

Er liebte das Wissen, die Forschung und Probleme zu lösen.

Wissenschaftliche Probleme!

Keine religiösen und übernatürliche!

Soweit er erfahren hatte, hatten alle Hüter irgendwie etwas mit dem Übernatürlichen zu tun oder standen in Zusammenhang mit einem Jäger oder Opfer und dank dieses Schutzes sollte er auch relativ sicher sein. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass etwas geschehen war. Und sein Gedächtnis war brillant. Er war immerhin ein Genie und so etwas wäre ihm nicht entgangen…ganz sicher nicht…

Er wollte kein Hüter sein.

Er wollte nichts mit den Monstern zu tun haben.

Auf seiner persönlichen Liste standen bereits Goauld, der Trust, Wraith, Replikatoren, schiefgegangene Projekte der Antiker, Viren, gruselige Iratus-Käfer, Genii, Wraithanhänger, Ori, Orianhänger und oh, nicht zu vergessen die Einheimischen, die einen entweder entführen, opfern, foltern, töten oder in irgendwelche komischen Rituale einbinden wollten.

Das sollte doch wohl genug sein.

Und er kämpfte lieber gegen lebensaussagende Vampire, deren richtige Namen er niemals aussprechen konnte, als gegen Dämonen, Hexen oder anscheinend nicht so himmlischen Engeln.

Huch? Irgendwie gab es nur wenige Rassen, die Menschen mochten.

War das Ironie oder einfach nur Kharma?

Oh und es gab einen Gott, der andere Götter erschaffen hatte.

Nein, nicht die Goauld, die sich als Götter ausgegeben hatten.

Nick nannte sie Pagan Götter und von denen gab es auch noch eine ganze Palette. Die mochten die Menschen auch nicht so ganz.

Aber selbst dieses ganze Wissen schockierte ihn nicht wirklich oder machte ihn plötzlich zu einem Gläubigen.

Es war die Wissenschaft, die sein Leben prägte.

Aber die letzten Stunden brachten neue Fragen.

Wer war zuerst da?

Gott und seine Engel oder die Antiker?

War Gott ein Antiker und hat sich zu sehr einmischt?

War das der Grund, weshalb er anscheinend verschwunden war?

Die anderen Antiker hatten die Nase voll von ihm und seinen Einmischungen?

Oder kamen die Antiker von ihm und haben dann ihre Reise durch die Universen begonnen?

Und jetzt hatte Gott genug von dem ganzen Chaos und war in einen sehr, sehr langen Urlaub gefahren?  
>Aber das war ein guter Grund dafür, was Marie und Nick damit meinten, dass diese zwei Welten lieber voneinander getrennt bleiben sollten. Religion und Wissenschaft würden sich ins gegenseitige Chaos schicken und wenn die Menschen mit ihrer Selbstzerstörung beschäftigt sein würden, freuen sich die Dritten.<p>

Nein, er blieb lieber bei dem, was er hatte. Atheist, Wissenschaftler, Atlantis, Antiker und momentaner Zuschauer einer Paartherapie...

Er seufzte und rieb sich die Augen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Wanduhr und sah, dass ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.

„Okay, ich tue es!" schrie Nick aufgebracht, stürmte zum Telefon.

Rodney sah erschrocken zu Marie, die jetzt müde, aber zufrieden aufatmete.

Marie kam zu ihm und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„So, Bobby Singer?" fragte Rodney nur, als er zusah, wie Nick wählte und auf Lautsprecher drückte.

„Ich kenne Bobby nicht persönlich, aber Nick ist sicher, dass er uns helfen kann." flüsterte sie seufzend.

Nick drehte sich zu ihnen und sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an.

Es klingelte mehrmals, bevor sich eine tiefe Stimme meldete.

„Wer auch immer das ist, hat hoffentlich einen verdammt guten Grund zu stören." brummte die Stimme verärgert.

„Hey Bobby, hier ist Nick."

„Oh Gott, sag mir nicht, dass du schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten steckst. Das letzte Mal mit dem Poltergeist, der plötzlich mit Verstärkung wiederkam, steckt mir immer noch in den Knochen." kam es müde und beschwerend.

Nick lachte gezwungen auf.

„Nein, keine Jagd, nicht so eine zumindest."

„Was für eine dann?" fragte Bobby skeptisch.

„Naja…"

„Junge, hör auf um den heißen Brei herumzustottern." unterbrach Bobby ihn mürrisch.

„Es geht um einen Dämon." rückte Nick endlich heraus.

„Welch großer Schock…Nicht gerade ungewöhnlich diese Tage, wenn man die letzten Monate bedenkt." kommentierte der Jäger sarkastisch.

„Dieser Fall ist nicht wie die anderen." antwortete Nick trotzig und eingeschnappt.

„…Vielleicht solltest du mir mehr als nur einen Knochen hinwerfen. Gedanken lesen durch Telefon kann selbst ich noch nicht." konterte Bobby hart.

„Ich… Ich bin selbst noch etwas überrascht." sagte Nick mit angespannten Schultern. Rodney sah, dass Nick niemand war, der sich gern unterstellte, aber er tat es bei diesem Bobby.

„Ja, ja. Sind wir das nicht alle immer wieder. Also gut, worum geht es genau." fragte Bobby jetzt ruhig und abwartend.

Nick sah das Telefon verärgert an. Seine Miene war verfinstert und am liebsten hätte er wohl einfach lieber aufgelegt.

Marie hatte Nick nicht aus den Augen gelassen, aber sie wartete ab und mischte sich nicht ein.

„Also gut. Weißt du etwas über ganz bestimmte Orte, die vom Übernatürlichen nicht betreten werden können, egal wie stark sie es auch versuchen würden? Von absolut keinem, egal ob Dämon oder mit Magie oder Engelskraft?"

Auf der anderen Seite war es für einen Moment still.

„Wovon reden wir hier genau gerade." antwortete Bobby mürrisch.

Nick fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen bevor er weitersprach.

„Bobby. Mein Großvater hatte dieses Buch. Es stand etwas drinnen. Eigentlich nur sehr wenig, aber da war etwas darüber."

„Du hast dieses Buch bei dir?" wiederholte Bobby rauer.

„Äh, naja...es wurde bei einem Feuer zerstört und…es scheint das einzige Exemplar gewesen zu sein."

„Oh. Nick, du weißt, dass selbst in Büchern manchmal mehr steht, als wirklich wahr ist." kam es ruhig zurück.

„Diese Legende…es geht mir nicht darum zu beweisen, dass es sie gibt..." antwortete Nick jetzt vorsichtig zurück.

„Worum geht es dir dann?" fragte Bobby misstrauisch.

„Es geht… hör zu, ich… ich kenne da jemanden, Freunde, die Sorgen bezüglich des Ortes haben." und Nick atmete tief ein.

„Du kennst Freunde?" fragte Bobby langsam.

„Ja und ich glaube ihnen." versicherte Nick.

Stille.

Selbst Nick biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Nick…" Bobby seufzte müde auf.

„Bobby, wir leben in einer Welt, wo nicht wirklich vieles unmöglich ist. Meist nicht leicht auffindbar oder sehr versteckt. Ich weiß… ich weiß, dass unmöglich klingt, selbst für unsere Dinge." und Nick sah Marie tief in die Augen, bevor er weitersprach.

„Ein Dämon ist heute Morgen an diesem Ort aufgetaucht. Aber er konnte nicht bleiben, wurde wütend und verschwand…unter Schmerzen, keine Frage."

„Und die Chance, dass diese Freunde jetzt bei dir sind, dürfte relativ groß sein?" fragte Bobby rauer, angespannter. Die Stimmung um Rodney und die anderen schien zu einem Mal intensiver zu werden.

„Ja, das ist es." versicherte Nick ihm langsam.

„Verdammt, Junge, warte einen Moment…" sagte Bobby schnell, ein leises Rascheln war zu hören und ein paar Sekunden später konnte man ihn fluchen hören, dass selbst ein Seemann erröten würde.

„Nick? Ich muss zuerst was nachsehen. Ich melde mich in ein paar Minuten zurück."

Und aufgelegt.

„So, das war also Bobby…" begann Marie doch Nick unterbrach sie rau.

„Das letzte Mal, als er so fluchte, wurde der Käfig von Lucifer geöffnet und der Countdown zur Apokalypse begann." Erzählte Nick ihnen ganz so nebenbei.

„So, und während wir warten, will jemand einen Drink?" fragte er Marie und Rodney, als er zu seinem Schrank ging.

Marie hob eine Augenbraue als sie die verschiedene Flaschen sah.

Wodka, Whiskey, Rum, Wein und andere bunte Flaschen… eine ganze Menge anderer Flaschen.

Na das war ja mal eine private Auswahl.

„Nein, danke. Soweit bin ich noch nicht." murmelte Rodney nur.

Nick schnaufte auf und ignorierte Marie's Blick.

Das Schweigen wurde unangenehm.

Je länger sie warteten, desto angespannter wurde jeder.

Rodney hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Okay, eine Zwischenfrage." warf er in den Raum ein.

„Wie lange dauert das normalerweise? Ich meine, ich will ja nicht drängeln, nicht wirklich, aber ich tue es jetzt einfach mal, weil wir nämlich nicht gerade viel Zeit haben unbemerkt was zu erledigen, bevor andere Fragen stellen."

„Ich schätze mal so lange wie es nun mal dauert bis Bobby zurückrufen wird." sagte Nick gezwungen ruhig zurück.

„Wenn ich mehr Informationen hätte, könnte ich vielleicht auch mehr erreichen." fügte er hart hinzu und sein Blick fiel auf Marie.

„Nein." sagte sie nur und Rodney sah in Nicks Augen, dass es aus mit der gezwungenen Ruhe war.

„Wieso kannst du mir nicht endlich sagen, wo du warst?" schrie er genervt auf.

„Ich meine, macht es jetzt wirklich noch einen Sinn? Immerhin ist es einem Dämon bereits gelungen, dort aufzutauchen, wo er es ja wohl nicht sollte. Wir beide wissen gut genug, dass Dämonen nicht aufgeben, wenn sie Interesse an etwas haben. Und du bist immerhin zu MIR gekommen und hast MICH um Hilfe gebeten. Verdammt Marie, du kennst mich. Wenn du mir nicht vertrauen kannst, wie soll ich dir dann helfen?"

„Ich kann nicht. Es ist…" sagte Marie lauter, aber immer noch zusammengerissen.

„Du kannst nicht? Was genau kannst du nicht? Mir vertrauen? Mich dir wirklich helfen lassen? Du kennst Bobby nicht, aber du würdest seine Hilfe eher akzeptieren als meine?"

„Hör auf, bitte." antworte Marie endlich.

Rodney sah Nick kurz zusammenzucken.

„Du bist nur hier her gekommen, damit ich dir die Hilfe eines anderen finde? Das ist es? Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich heute erfahren hab, das du noch du am Leben bist?"

Und Marie schwieg.

„Ich verstehe." sagte er nur noch und trank das Glas mit einem Mal aus.

Doch Rodney wusste, dass er gar nichts verstand.

Er hatte Marie nicht aus den Augen gelassen und für einen Moment sah er einen tiefsitzenden Schmerz aufblitzen.

Er sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

Und als er Marie ansah, wusste er es.

Mit all den Informationen, die er jetzt hatte, sah er die Wahrheit, die Nick in seinem Schmerz nicht erkannte.

Sie hatten diskutiert und gestritten, standen sich nah gegenüber, aber sie hatten sich nicht berührt. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie sich nicht einmal berührt… weil sie es nicht konnten.

Er war ein Jäger und ein Forscher des Übernatürlichen.  
>Sie war das Kind einer Hüterin und lebte in Atlantis.<p>

Sie liebte ihn noch immer.

Aber sie konnte nicht mit ihm zusammen sein.

Zwei Welten nebeneinander.

Zwei Welten, die nicht miteinander verschmelzen sollten.

Zwei Welten, die sie niemals zusammen sein lassen würden.

Und dann war sie heute Morgen einem Dämon begegnet, wo nie einer hätte sein sollen.

Und nun standen sie hier, weil Marie sonst niemanden kannte, den sie fragen konnte.

Bei dem Mann, den sie geliebt hatte und noch immer liebte.

Und dieser Mann war von Wut und Schmerz geblendet, dass er es nicht sah.

Es war nicht fair.

Es war ein Chaos.

Es war… etwas was er verstand, nicht die gleiche Situation, aber das Prinzip.

Jemanden zu lieben, den man nicht haben konnte.

Wo war er hier nur hineingeraten?

Das Telefon klingelte.

Jeder schreckte auf, aus den Gedanken gerissen, und setzte sich gerader hin.

Nick warf Marie einen letzten unergründlichen Blick zu bevor er abnahm und auf Lautsprecher stellte.

„Bobby?"

Der Mann am anderen Ende seufzte müde auf.

„Ja. Deine Freunde noch da?" fragte er leiser.

„Ja."

Und Bobby atmete noch einmal ruhig ein und aus.

„Ich werde jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen und ich will nur Ja oder Nein hören. Verstanden?"

„Verstanden." antwortete Nick ihm.

„Das Buch mit der Legende wurde ganz sicher im Feuer zerstört?"

„Ja."

„Ihr habt sonst niemanden darüber erzählt, was ihr da gelesen habt?"

„Nein."

„Als du die Werke wiederbeschaffst hast, hast du mit niemanden darüber geredet?"

„Nein."

„Und jetzt bin ich der erste und einzige, den du danach gefragt hast?"

„Ja."

„Ganz sicher? Nur du und sie, sonst kein anderer?"

„Ja."

„Also gut. Hör mir jetzt genau zu. Ich weiß worum es geht und das es diese Orte wirklich gibt. Aber du kannst ihnen nicht helfen, Nick." sagte Bobby jetzt sanfter.

„Was?" fragte Nick schockiert und selbst Marie und Rodney konnten sich nicht rühren.

„Nick, weder du noch ich können ihnen helfen." wiederholte Bobby eindringlicher.

„Aber…!" wollte Nick aufbrausen, doch Bobby unterband es schnell.

„Wir sind Jäger. DU bist EIN Jäger. Ich weiß, dass dein Großvater ein Hüter war und dass du seine Sachen behalten hast. Aber du selbst bist kein Hüter."

„Wie viel Unterschied macht es noch? Ein Dämon hätte es fast geschafft DORT aufzutauchen. Das könnte bedeuten…" versuchte es Nick.

„Es bedeutet, dass es dem Dämon noch nicht gelungen ist. Der Schutz ist noch da, und die Betonung liegt auf noch. Deine Freunde haben die Chance es wieder zu richten, aber es wird nicht funktionieren, wenn WIR uns auch noch einmischen."

„Aber sie ist hier. Marie ist hier." sagte er verzweifelter.

„…Oh Nick." flüsterte Bobby und auch er schien zu verstehen, was Rodney vorhin erst erkannt hatte.

„Nein, sie ist hier. Das muss etwas bedeuten."

„Etwas. Es bedeutet „etwas". Aber es bedeutet leider nicht das, was du dir wünschst."

„Nein. Bobby, es muss einen Weg geben."

„Den gibt es auch. Aber wie gesagt, nicht für uns… nicht für dich und sie. Verstehst du, Nick?"

Und Nick sah zu Marie.

Marie sah ihn an, einfach nur an, und dann zu Boden.

„Ja." antwortete Nick gebrochen.

„In Ordnung. Und jetzt zu dem Punkt, der ihnen helfen kann."

Und es raschelte im Hintergrund.

„Ich habe hier eine Adresse für … naja, bis heute war es mir nicht wirklich klar für was genau, aber das war wohl der Sinne der Sache."

Und er gab ihnen eine Adresse durch einen Ort hier in San Francisco … Chinatown?

Schickte er sie jetzt wirklich gerade nach Chinatown?

„Und Nick?"

„Was Bobby?"

„Lass sie jetzt gehen." sagte der Mann sanft, aber nachdrücklich, bevor er auflegte.

Nick drückte die Taste und legte den Zettel auf den Tisch.

Er drehte sich um und ging zu einer anderen Tür.

Seine Hand lag auf der Klinke und bevor er sie öffnen konnte, fing Marie noch einmal an zu sprechen.

„Nick?"

Sie trat einen Schritt vor, doch hielt wieder inne.

Rodney wartete an der Haustür, doch er hatte sich weggedreht.

„Was, Marie? Sagst du mir dieses Mal wenigstens Lebewohl."

Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr, er konnte sie nicht gehen sehen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so gegangen bin. Ich wünschte, es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben… In der Nacht, als ich die Möglichkeit bekam für das Projekt zu arbeiten… es war die Nacht als du…" sie brach ab.

„… als ich das erste Mal eine Jagd beendete und du hast es gewusst." beendete Nick für sie.

„Du warst so stolz und so erschöpft, dass du einfach nur noch schlafen wolltest. Du hast es nicht gesehen, aber ich konnte dich nicht mehr berühren."

Nick's Hand zitterte leicht.

„Ich habe nie aufgehört." flüsterte Marie zum Schluss.

Nick sah sie ein letztes Mal über die Schulter hinweg an.

Seine Augen glänzten und sein Lächeln war bittersüß.

„Lebewohl, Marie und pass auf dich auf."

Dann öffnete er die Tür und ging.

„Lebewohl…" hauchte sie und drehte sich um.

Rodney wusste nichts zu sagen, und es waren auch keine Worte, die sie brauchte.

Er folgte ihr hinaus, doch anstatt durch Selena's Laden zu gehen, nahm sie den Hinterausgang.


	9. Chapter 9

Info: Sgt. Markham ist hier am Leben.

Kapitel 9

Ein Taxi brachte sie nach Chinatown, aber sie mussten noch ein Stück laufen.

Es wurde bereits dunkel und sie drängelten sich durch die Mengen.

Überall standen Stände und es wurde, verkauft, gebraten und gekocht.

Aber Marie hatte sie kurzerhand in ein kleines Restaurant gezogen, wo sie kurz etwas aßen.

Es war hier drinnen leichter darauf zu achten, nichts mit Zitrone oder ähnliches zu bekommen und sicher zu sein, dass es nicht ausversehen damit in Kontakt gekommen war.

Sie saßen in der Ecke, als Rodney sich entschied, zu telefonieren.

Marie lächelte müde, doch nickte nur zustimmend.

Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet und Rodney hatte ihr im Taxi diskret ein Taschentuch gegeben.

„Doktor McKay." begrüßte man ihn enthusiastisch.

„Sgt. Stackhouse?" fragte Rodney verdutzt. Eigentlich hatte er Chuck erreichen wollen. Er musste wohl auf die falsche Taste gekommen sein.

„Ja, Sir. Ist alles in Ordnung? Sind sie bereit abgeholt zu werden?" fragte er hilfsbereit, als Rodney etwas zu lange wartete.

„Ähm, nein, also ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sind noch unterwegs zu einem Laden, wo es supertolle Dinge geben soll und ich endlich was finden kann..." lachte Rodney nervös auf.

So war es nicht geplant.

„Ja, Frauen und Shopping, das ist ein Abenteuer für jeden Mann." stimmte Ian ihm lachend zu.

Marie verdrehte die Augen, als sie das alles hörte.

„Vorsichtig, sie kann sie hören." sagte Rodney schmunzelnd, als er Ian kurz stottern hörte.

„Oh, dann sollte ich mir eine Kleinigkeit einfallen lassen, was?"

„Wäre wohl sicherer." lachte Rodney auf.

„In Ordnung Doc. Ich werde Bescheid geben, dass sie noch unterwegs sind. Wenn etwas ist, melden sie sich, ja?"

„Huch, ähm, ja, aber …"

„Ah, ah, ah, keine Widerworte Doc. Ich will nämlich nicht vorm Colonel stehen und was erklären müssen."

Rodney hörte ein weiteres, lautes Auflachen.

Es konnte nur einer sein. Da wo Ian war, konnte James nicht weit sein. Die beiden waren beste Freunde und, was Rodney doch erstaunt hatte, beide mochten Rodney. Sie sagten einmal, sie fanden ihn witzig, selbst wenn er andere Wissenschaftler zum Weinen brachte.

„Ist das… Markham?"

„Japp. Jamie war vorhin von seinem Besuch bei seinen Eltern zurückgekommen. Und jetzt ist er hier und wollte was Lustige und was Spannendes, machen."

Oh, Rodney biss sich auf die Lippe.

Er wusste, dass das Verhältnis von Markham zu seinen Eltern sehr angespannt war.

Sie verstanden nicht, wie ihr Sohn nicht in die Fußstapfen der Eltern/Familie treten konnte.

Er sollte in ein Anwalt sein wie sie.

Und Rodney wusste, dass Markham diesem Besuch nur zugestimmt hatte, weil seine Großmutter Achtzig wurde. Stackhouse wirkte in den letzten Tagen wie ein getretener Welpe, wenn er dachte allein zu sein. Rodney war froh, ihn wieder so zu hören.

„Oh Gott…Keine Streiche in den Laboren oder Präsentationsräumen. Woolsey würde sonst einen Anfall kriegen. Alles andere ist frei." stimmte Rodney zu und hörte beide freudig aufschreien.

„Wir wussten, dass du unsere Lieblingsperson bist."

Dann legte er auf und hörte Marie kichern.

„So, James ist wieder zurück, Ian wird also aufhören mit dem getretenen Welpenblick?"

Rodney schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ohne den Blick, würden die beiden aus so manchen Dingen nicht wieder rauskommen. Wenn Sheppard und ich sie bei einem Streich erwischen, ist das das erste, was wir als Antwort bekommen."

Oh ja, Marie kannte es gut.

Bei jedem Fluchtversuch aus der Krankenstation musste sie standhaft bleiben nicht nachzugeben.

Eine Weile später hatten sie es endlich durch die Mengen hindurch geschafft.

Sie standen vor dem entsprechenden Laden, zu dem Bobby sie geschickt hatte.

Es war … eine Bar.

Über dem Eingang schlängelte sich ein schmaler, goldener Drache mit offenen Mund und Flamme.

Die Fenster waren abgedunkelt und Rodney hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dort rein zu gehen.

Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.

Rodney ging als erster durch die Tür und hielt sie für Marie offen.

Die Bar war voll.

Touristen und Einheimische saßen vergnügt an runden Tischen oder spielten Billard. Andere tanzten zur Musik, die aus einer Jukebox kam.

Sie setzten sich an eine Ecke der Theke, die neu war und in Schwarz und Blau glänzte.

Die Barkeeperin trug ein schwarz-blaues Shirt mit Ausschnitt und eine enge Jeans. Sie war eine chinesische Frau, groß, schlank, etwa um die Dreißig und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Was darf es sein?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Ähm… Rotwein?" und sah fragend zu Marie, die überrascht zustimmte.

„Also, Rotwein, bitte, und ähm… lieblich." sagte er zur Barkeeperin.

Ab und an trank er Wein und er wusste von der letzten Geburtstagsfeier, dass Marie lieblichen Wein mochte.

„Kommt sofort."

Rodney wusste, dass Alkohol keine gute Idee war, aber wer kam schon in eine Bar und bestellte ein Wasser? Bobby hatte gesagt, sich normal zu verhalten, nicht aufzufallen. Die Frage war, was sie jetzt tun sollten.

Die Frau stellte ihnen zwei Gläser hin und goss ihnen den roten Wein ein.

Rodney saß halbgedreht zu Marie und hatte somit einen guten Blick auf die anderen Leute. Es sah aus, als hätten sich zwei Freunde für einen Drink getroffen.

Sie erzählte ihm irgendetwas von ihrer letzten Urlaubsreise… als er merkte, wie die Barkeeperin sich wieder näher an sie heranarbeitete.

Marie hatte es auch gemerkt.

Rodney erzählte etwas über die Streiche von Ian und James, etwas verändert, aber dennoch gut rüberkommend. Diese Bar war sehr gut besucht.

Als Marie sich kurz frisch machen wollte, um sich dort hinten etwas umsehen zu können, stand die Barkeeperin wieder bei Rodney.

„So, das ist ein guter Wein." versuchte es Rodney. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er beginnen sollte.

„Mmh, sie sehen wie jemand aus, der einen guten Geschmack zu schätzen weiß." lächelte sie leicht.

„Ein Gentleman noch dazu." sagte sie auflachend.

„Oh, ähm…"

„Es war eine gute Idee, den Wunsch ihrer Begleitung zu nehmen. Obwohl ich mir vorstellen kann, dass sie eher ein gutes Bier trinken würden."

„Naja, also ja. Aber der Wein ist wirklich gut."

„So, was verschlägt ihre Begleitung und sie in unsere Bar?" fragte sie neugierig, so wie sie es wohl mit allen anderen Touristen tat.

„Oh, wir sind gute Freunde und haben etwas freie Zeit…und ein Freund von uns hat es empfohlen. Und da wir gerade in der Nähe waren, dachten wir die Chance zu nutzen." stotterte Rodney ein wenig, als sie sich vorbeugte und er einen guten Blick auf ihre Oberweite bekam. Sie bemerkte, dass sein Blick ihr Gesicht nicht verließ, und lächelte etwas ehrlicher.

„Und diesem Freund hat es bei uns gefallen. Das ist immer schön zu hören."

„Oh, also ähm…"

„Und dieser Freund heißt zufällig Bobby?" fragte leise ein junger, chinesischer Mann, der neben Rodney getreten war.

Rodney konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen und der Mann nickte bereits zustimmend.

Er berührte Rodney am Oberarm und sah ihn ernst an.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wenn sie mich begleiten. Ihre Freunde warten bereits auf sie." sagte der Fremde und Rodney registrierte es sofort. Nicht nur die Mehrzahl, sondern auch die plötzlich näher kommenden anderen Männer um ihn herum.

Für die Gäste sah es so aus, als wäre Rodney ein Freund der Familie.

Rodney ließ sich von dem Mann durch die Tür und ein paar Flure führen.

Wenn Rodney eines ganz sicher gelernt hatte, dann war es seine „neuen Freunde" nicht noch weiter zu reizen, besonders wenn weder Sheppard, noch Ronon oder Teyla dabei waren.

Und er wusste nicht, was sie mit Marie gemacht hatten…

Die Wände waren kunstvoll gestaltet.

Alles war im chinesischen Stil gehalten.

Es gab keine Türen, sondern aufziehbare Wände.

Der Mann öffnete einen Zugang und Rodney zögerte kurz und wurde in den Raum gestoßen.

„Rodney." hörte er Marie sagen, die jetzt neben ihm stand und ihn kurz musterte.

„Alles okay?" fragte er sie.

„Ja, sie haben mich abgefangen und hergebracht. Sie wussten, dass Bobby uns hergeschickt hat."

„Ja, das hab ich von dem Mann auch rausgehört. Nur hat er was von Freunden erzählt." antwortete Rodney verdutzt.

„Ah, ja, unsere Freunde?" Und Marie verzog kurz das Gesicht, bevor sie zu einer anderen Ecke im Raum deutete.

Rodney folgte ihrem Blick und sah zwei am Boden liegende Männer.

Er erkannte sie sofort und kniete sich neben sie.

Ian Stackhouse und James Markham.

„Sie sind bewusstlos, aber unverletzt. Man brachte mich her und als ich sie sah, wussten die sofort, dass ich die beiden kenne." sagte Marie schnell, als sie seine Sorge sah.

„Nun das erklärt die Mehrzahl. Aber nicht, was die beiden zu suchen hatten."

Und Marie biss sich auf die Lippe.

Rodney kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.

Marie senkte den Kopf und seufzte leicht.

Rodney schnaufte und wartete offensichtlich auf eine Antwort.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich dachte ich hätte es mir nur eingebildet."

„Marie!" sagte er ein wenig bestürzt.

„Ich glaubte nur, ich hatte etwas gesehen. Aber als wir durch die Massen liefen und alle drängelten, hab ich nichts Auffälliges mehr gesehen."

„Schon gut, ich hab es auch nicht gemerkt. Aber du kennst die Regel. Wenn du ein Gefühl hast, sag was. Man kann NIE wissen. Und das sollten wir Ronon lieber nicht auf Nase binden sollten oder er wird uns durch so viele Trainingseinheiten jagen, dass wir denen da Konkurrenz machen werden."

Marie zuckte zusammen.  
>Oh ja, Ronon's Trainingseinheiten konnte sogar Marines zum Weinen bringen.<p>

Und das nicht nur bildlich gesprochen.

„Oh." sagte Rodney, als er sah, wie der junge Mann zu sich kam.

„Urrgh…" doch sobald der Laut über seine Lippen kam, geriet er in Aktion.

Er schwang sich auf, stoß Rodney und Marie dabei zur Seite und sah sich hektisch um.

Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war, dass sie Rodney und Marie zu dieser Bar folgten und dann plötzlich von Chinesen umstellt waren. Ein gezielter Schlag in den Nacken und es wurde schwarz um ihn herum.

„Ian? Ian? Tief ein und ausatmen. So ist es gut. Hey, ganz ruhig, ich bin es. McKay." und endlich registrierte er ihn vor sich.

In der Zwischenzeit war auch James zu sich gekommen, doch Marie hatte gleich angefangen zu reden, damit er nicht so reagierte wie Ian.

Ian musterte James schnell um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht verletzt war. Dann sah er wieder zu Rodney, legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn wütend an.

„Hey Doc. Wir sollten wirklich mal über die Definition von „Shopping" reden. Kleine Gassen, drängeln durch Menschenmengen, deutliches Abseilen von Touristenwegen, versteckte unheimliche Läden, fluchtartiges Verlassen um dann mit dem Taxi in diese Viertel…"

James nickte deutlich zustimmend, als Marie ihm geholfen hatte sich aufzusetzen.

„Oh, dann war diese Telefonat…" sagte Rodney, doch er konnte es sich selbst beantworten.

Ian sah ihn weiterhin abwartend an.

„Also, wir können das erklären." sagte Rodney nervös.

„Oh, da bin ich aber gespannt. Und ich glaube ER wird es auch wahnsinnig interessant finden."

Rodney fiel der Mund offen.

Wenn John das rausfindet, war Rodney geliefert.

Und warum schienen Marie und James das so lustig zu finden?

Er warf Marie einen scharfen Blick zu, die unschuldig mit den Schultern zuckte. Auch wenn die beiden keine Ahnung hatten, wo sie mit Rodney und Marie reingeraten waren, sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen wie der Colonel reagieren würde.

„Das ist Erpressung." sagte Rodney mürrisch.

„Nein, nur Selbsterhaltung." reagierte Ian gelassen.

Rodney sah ihn plötzlich genauer an.

„Oh, also kann ich annehmen das er…" begann Rodney fasziniert, als er jedes Wort Ian jetzt unwohler aussehen ließ. Nein, sie hatten niemanden etwas gesagt. Sie waren ihnen die ganze Zeit gefolgt, also hatten sie mehr eine Vermutung als den Verdacht, das Rodney und Marie in Schwierigkeiten stecken könnten…bis jetzt, denn jetzt war es wohl eindeutig.

„Die ganze Zeit und ihr habt …mmh… das wird ihn auch nicht erfreut aussehen lassen." drehte Rodney das Spiel um.

„Ja, wohl eher weniger, aber sie vergessen eines, Doc." mischte sich James ein.

„Oh und was wäre das?"

„Wir sind wir, und sie sind sie."

Rodney blinzelte über diesen Satz.

Natürlich war er das.

Marie schüttelte den Kopf und auch Ian, der sich umgesehen hatte, aber nichts fand, sah Rodney belustigt an.

„Egal. Kommen wir zum Punkt hier zurück." lenkte Rodney doch ein.

„Der wäre?" fragte Ian mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Marie?" fragte Rodney sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie DAS ausgehen wird."

Im Klartext, wenn sie den beiden erzählten, was hier wirklich vor sich ging, wusste keiner wie sie wirklich reagieren würden.

Und die Chance überwacht zu werden, war groß bei diesem Freund oder Feind hier.

Bevor sie irgendeine Entscheidung treffen konnten, wurde die Wand aufzogen und mehrere Männer sahen sie mit blanken Gesicht an.

Der junge Mann von vorhin trat vor.

„Kommen sie bitte mit." sagte er ruhig.

Und schon kam Bewegung ins Spiel.

Noch bevor Rodney sich bewegte, sah er direkt auf Ian's Rücken. Er wusste, dass Marie hinter ihm stand und James hinter ihr. Sie waren Marines und Rodney und Marie die Wissenschaftler.

Rodney fand es ungemein beruhigend. Es fühlte sich bekannt und sicher an. Er vertraute den beiden und ließ Ian ohne Fragen das Kommando…für jetzt.

Der junge Mann sah das geübte und schnelle Szenario mit Interesse an, doch kommentierte es nicht.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Und sie kamen in den nächsten Raum, der mit Matten ausgelegt war.

Es war ein Trainingsraum, doch im vorderen Teil stand ein flacher langer Tisch.

Und keiner sagte ein Wort.

Ein Gong ertönte.

Eine Wand öffnete sich.

Die Männer um sie herum gingen in die Knie.

Dennoch ließen sie Rodney und die anderen nicht aus den Augen.

Langsam aber sicher kam ein alter chinesischer Mann in den Raum.

Seine langes Haar und sein längerer Bart waren weiß.

Braune Augen betrachteten sie sanft und er trug ein chinesisches Gewand, wie Rodney es einmal in einem Film gesehen hatte.

Er stand jetzt vor ihnen, doch Ian wich nicht zur Seite.

„Ah, ich hörte, dass meine Gäste vollzählig eingetroffen sind." sprach er beinahe vergnügt.

„Ihr könnte jetzt gehen." und er winkte die anderen Männer hinfort.

Nur der junge Mann antwortete ihm.

„Ja, Meister Xian."

Ohne ein Wort zu argumentieren, verließen diese den Raum und die Wand schloss sich wieder.

„So, nun denn, da wir nun unter uns sind, setzen wir uns doch."

Der Mann war alt und doch war jeder Schritt, jede Bewegung vollkommen sicher, als er sich an den

Tisch setzte.

Ian zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor er sich auf den äußeren Platz setzte, Rodney und Marie in die Mitte und James auf der anderen Seite.

Meister Xian lächelte belustigt und als Ruhe einkehrte, klatschte er sanft in die Hände.

Ein paar Frauen kamen herein und brachten Tee.

So schnell sie kamen, so schnell verschwanden sie auch wieder.

„Ich habe lange auf diesen Tag gewartet. Beinahe hätte ich geglaubt, mich in der Zeit geirrt zu haben." und der alte Mann trank einen Schluck Tee.

Ian und James saßen angespannt da und Marie und Rodney waren ruhig und abwartend.

„Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Freund, der uns heute zusammengeführt hat. Ich wünschte nur, dass der Grund ein anderer wäre, als jener es hier ist."

Rodney und Marie schluckten, als Ian und James sie kurz ansahen, und Meister Xian sah die zwei Marines verstehend an.

„Es ist wie es sein soll. Ihr seid euren Freunden gefolgt ohne zu wissen, welche Suche sie begonnen hatten. Eure Sorge um sie hat euch nicht ruhen lassen. Ihr seid hier für Antworten, die eine große Auswirkung haben werden."

Und sein Blick fiel auf Marie.

„Du bist das Kind deiner Mutter, aber sie hat dich stets von dem Wissen und den Lehren fern gehalten, bis zu dem Tag als du stark genug warst mehr Wissen zu erlernen. Eine Wahl mit Risiko, aber du hast ihr gezeigt, dass es die Richtige war. Und dein Weg hat dich zu jemanden geführt, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit."

Seine Stimme war warm und fürsorglich als er mit ihr sprach.

Marie sah ihn traurig an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mein Kind. Eure Wege waren bestimmt sich zu treffen. Eine gemeinsame Zeit, die euch gelehrt aber auch vorbereitet hat. Dein Weg war niemals der seine und es brauchte für ihn sehr viel mehr Zeit als für dich zu erkennen. Doch auch er wird seinen Weg finden."

Marie nickte dankbar für diese Worte.

Und sein Blick richtete sich auf Ian, der ihn scharf musterte.

„Du erkennst meine Worte, nicht wahr. Du und dein Gefährte hier sind der jungen Dame sehr ähnlich." und wieder lachte der alte Mann.

Rodney sah, wie sich die Wangen von Ian und James rot färbten, als er der Meister Xian sie Gefährten nannte.

Aber dann…

„Ähnlich?" rutschte es ihm heraus und Meister Xian nickte ihm zu.

„In ihrer Familie gab es Menschen, die mehr sehen konnten als alle anderen wie Marie ihrer Mutter. Doch diese Hüter behielten ihre Geheimnisse für sich. Obwohl es ihr Leben schwer machte, schwiegen sie. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ihr etwas gesehen. Nicht wahr?"

Ian und James sahen sich und dann Marie überrascht an.

„Viele Menschen sind nicht bereit die Wahrheit zu sehen. Sie können sie nicht wirklich verstehen und dann werden oftmals viele Fehler gemacht."

James konnte diesen Worten am besten folgen.

„Tante Maya. Alle nannten sie verrückt und egozentrisch." begann James vorsichtig.

„Sie lebte allein und nahe dem Wald in einem alten viktorianischen Haus. Sie hatte viele Bücher und sie schrieb sehr viel. Meine Eltern wollten nicht, dass wir sie besuchten. Ich habe sie vor ein paar Jahren besucht, bevor wir…naja…auf die Reise gingen."

Ian, Rodney und Marie verstanden seine Umschreibung.

„Sie hatte dieses große Buch, aus Leder gebunden, mit ihrer Handschrift und vielen Bildern ausversehen liegen lassen. Bilder von seltsamen Dingen und Wesen. Ich blätterte darin und es war so unwirklich. Ich wollte es zur Seite legen aber ich konnte es nicht. Da standen Dinge über Wendigos, Hexen oder Dämonen. Sie kam ins Zimmer und schrie auf. Sie nahm das Buch und schlug es zu. Ich verstand es nicht, aber ich wusste eines ganz sicher, dass sie nicht verrückt war, dass das alles etwas bedeutete."

„Und sie hat dich angefleht es für dich zu bewahren?" fragte Xian leise.

Und James sah wieder auf.

Seine Erinnerung war so nah, dass er sie innerlich sehen konnte.

Wie sie das Buch wegnahm, aufschrie, dann wie sie ihn traurig aber wissend ansah und doch nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Als er ihr sagte, dass er ihr glaubte, so unglaublich es auch schienen mag, sah er ihre Erleichterung. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass es von seinen Worten kam. Aber es kam davon, dass nicht jeder mit dem Wissen umgehen konnte und sie fürchtete sich für ihn. Und als er ihr versprach nichts zu sagen, beruhigte sie sich wieder.

„Maya Markham." sagte Meister Xian langsam.

„Ich erinnere mich an sie. Sie war eine aufgeweckte, junge Frau, die die Natur liebte. Sie war besonders fasziniert von diesen Legenden. Einhörnern, Kobolden, Feen. Egal was sie sonst noch sah oder wohin sie ging, sie behielt stets ihre Reinheit."

Und die vier erröteten, als die Worte einsanken.

Meister Xian schüttelte wissend den Kopf über sie.

Dann sah er auffordernd zu Ian, der auf seinem Platz herumrutschte.

„Ich erinnere mich an nichts." sagte er sturer als je zuvor gehört.

Es schien, als könnte Meister Xian so viel mehr in seiner Antwort lesen.

Der alte Mann sah ihn nachdenklich an, bevor er antwortete.

„Mein Junge, es ist selten, dass ein Verwandter eines Hüters, es so gut aufnimmt, wie deine Freunde hier. Deshalb verschweigen es die Hüter und viele verlassen ihre Familie und Heimat. Sie finden die anderen, die wie sie sind, weil es einfacher ist. Das, was damals geschehen ist, ist nicht deine Schuld."

Doch Ian ließ sich nicht beruhigen.

Die Worte des Mannes stachelten ihn sogar noch mehr an.

„Woher wollt ihr das wissen. Er hat uns verlassen. Und es war meine Schuld, weil ich zu feige war ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihm glauben würde." flüsterte er den letzten Teil.

„Was geschehen ist, ist nicht deine Schuld. Dein Bruder ist gegangen, weil die Bürde des Wissens zu mächtig für ihn war und wie viele vor ihm hatte er den großen Wunsch, die tiefe Sehnsucht, andere seines Gleichens zu finden. Du warst ein Kind, so jung noch. Ich denke nicht, dass er dir diese Bürde offenbart hätte. Dass er nicht wusste, was du zuvor gesehen und erkannt hast, macht es nicht zu deinem Fehler für die Wahl, die er getroffen hat."

Und Ian sah zu Boden. Es war nicht fair.

„Es ist keine Frage der Fairness, mein Junge. Es ist der Preis, den wir bereit sind zu zahlen. Wenn wir gehen, verlieren wir alles. Wenn wir bleiben, kann es passieren, dass wir uns von Familie und Freunden entfernen ohne zu gehen. Wenn wir es jemanden sagen und der Wunsch so groß ist uns anzuvertrauen, kann es passieren, dass wir geliebte Menschen ins Chaos stürzen. Und manchmal haben wir das Glück, wenig aber dennoch genug Information preiszugeben und zu erkennen, dass wir einer Person mehr diese Wahrheit anvertrauen können ohne sie zu gefährden. Doch das Risiko selbst, lässt viele von uns sich für das Fortgehen entscheiden."

Und obwohl seine Worte Marie, Ian und auch James Antworten gaben, lösten sie eine Furcht in Rodney selbst aus.

Was bedeutete es für ihn?

Vielleicht irrten die anderen sich ja doch und er hatte einfach nur viel Glück?

„Die Vermutung entspricht der Wahrheit, junger Hüter." Sprach Meister Xian leise und alle Augen richteten sich auf Rodney.

Verdammt.

„Aber wieso? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nichts mit der anderen Welt zu tun hatte, naja bis heute Morgen, als ich Marie in der Küche fand."

Meister Xian sah ihn traurig an und irgendwie wollte Rodney diese Antwort nicht mehr hören.

„Oops." entkam es ihm dann doch, als Ian ihn wieder so anstarrte, genauso wie nach seinem kurzen Blackout.

Und Ian und James sahen zu Marie, die hastig eingeatmet hatte, nachdem Rodney „oops" sagte.

Und endlich gab es eine kurze Zusammenfassung für die beiden Marines.

„Ein Dämon in A… zu Hause?" beinahe hätte sich James versprochen.

Doch eine andere Antwort stoppte die vier in ihrer Diskussion.

„Atlantis, ein wunderschöner Ort, nicht wahr?"

Er sah sie an, doch keiner konnte etwas sagen.

„Und dies ist der Grund, weshalb Bobby die Möglichkeit hatte, euch hier her zu schicken."

„Du kennst Atlantis?" fragte Rodney schockiert.

„Kennen ist zu viel gesagt, geträumt trifft es wohl eher."

Meister Xian sah sie alle warm an.

„Wie gesagt, ich habe lange auf den Tag gewartet, an dem ich treffen würde. Euch zu sehen, lässt einen Traum wahr werden. Doch mein Traum selbst, ist alles andere als schön."

Und Rodney spürte, dass der alte Mann die Wahrheit sagte.

Und es schmerzte ihn zu wissen, dass Atlantis bedroht sein könnte.

„Was meinst du damit? Was für ein Traum?"

„Vor sehr langer Zeit, hatte ich diesen Traum zum ersten Mal. Es mussten noch viele Jahre vergehen um zu verstehen, was ich genau sah. Eine Stadt, versunken im Wasser, schlafend auf dem Grund des Ozeans. Ein Tor, das ein Weg zu anderen Planeten offenbarte, gar zu anderen Galaxien. Ich sah wie ihr den Weg dorthin gefunden habt und wie die Stadt sich erhob und eine neue Chance bekam. Ich sah die Kämpfe, die Gegner, die Gefahren, und schließlich den Weg zur Erde um die Ankunft der Wraith aufzuhalten."

Und er lächelte sie mit Stolz und Dankbarkeit an.

Meister Xian faltete dann die Hände auf dem Tisch, bevor er weitersprach.

„Atlantis ist ein machtvoller Ort. Ihr Ursprung machte es möglich, dass auch noch andere Orte auf der Erde eine Sicherheit bekamen. Es ist wahrlich unvorstellbar was die Konsequenzen sein würden, wenn es dem Übernatürlichen gelingt, Kontrolle über alle Orte zu erhalten. Jeder einzelne von euch hat praktisch eine Verbindung mit der Energiesignatur der Stadt oder die anderen mit der des Naquadah's. Das macht es der zweiten Welt unmöglich euch zu berühren, euren Körper zu übernehmen oder eure Seelen zu stehlen. Durch die Existenz dieser beiden Welten erhielten dazu die Hüter ihren eigenen Schutz. Im gewissen Maß ist alles in einem Gleichgewicht."

Und zum ersten Mal sah Meister Xian sie bedrückt an.

„Der Dämon hat es nicht geschafft zu bleiben, aber allein dass er erscheinen konnte, ist mehr als nur beunruhigend. Es zeigt, dass es etwas Mächtiges sein muss, was versucht das Gleichgewicht zu brechen um an Atlantis zu gelangen."

Diese Antwort lag schwer im Magen.

„Aber warum nicht eine der anderen, leichteren Orte zuerst?" murmelte Ian nachdenklich und sah die Blicke der anderen auf sich.

„Wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn man zum Beispiel das SGC und die IOA unter seine Kontrolle bringt, indem man das Pentagon und den Präsidenten irgendwie einbindet, den NID und Trust als Waffe nutzt und dann hocharbeitet. Es würde länger dauern, aber sich gleich auf die Stadt zu stürzen, ist eigentlich größenwahnsinnig."

„Wow, also wenn wir mal die Weltherrschaft wollen, wissen wir, wen wir das Ganze planen lassen können." sagte James kichernd und selbst Rodney und Marie lachten kurz auf.

„Und dennoch eine gute Frage." stimmte Marie schließlich zu.

„Es sei denn, dass der Haken an der Sache in Atlantis liegen würde."

Und Meister Xian nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

„Atlantis ist der Ursprung der Energie, egal wie die anderen Orte sich entwickelt haben und ihre Energiequellen einsetzen, es mit der Stadt hat es begonnen. Dämonen und Engel haben alle diese großen Pläne, machtvolle Prophezeiungen und legendäre Kämpfe. Also egal was man sieht, es hat alles einen Beginn und eine Ende, der oftmals am gleichen Ort liegt. Wer Atlantis will, muss Atlantis in die Knie zwingen." erklärte Rodney seine Theorie.

„Aber das würde bedeuten…" und Marie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ganz genau." sagte Rodney, als Marie den Beginn erkannt.

„Dass es auf unserer Seite begonnen hat." beendete Ian bedrückt.

„Was war das Ende ihres Traumes?" fragte James leise.

Meister Xian sah ihn mit traurigen braunen Augen an.

„Atlantis wurde auseinandergenommen, zerlegt und unbrauchbar gemacht. Die zwei Welten verschmolzen miteinander. Vieles versank im Chaos. Alles Weitere geriet außer Kontrolle. Dieser Planet, diese Galaxie, Pegasus und so viele andere Welten und Galaxien waren betroffen. Und nichts und niemand konnte es aufhalten. Das Ende der Welt und schließlich das Ende allen Seins…"

Alle sahen ihn erstarrt an.

„Das war das eine Ende. Dann sah ich, wie ihr Nick aufgesucht habt, wie Bobby euch die Nachricht gab, und wie ihr hier her gekommen seid. Die zweite Seite in diesem Kampf ums Gleichgewicht seid ihr."

„Ich hätte doch eher Urlaub nehmen sollen." stöhnte Rodney auf und rieb sich das Gesicht.

„Oh verdammt." brach Marie hervor.

„Das trifft es gut." stimmten Ian und James zu.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch? Ich nehme es auch nur ungefähr. " fragte Rodney wieder.

„Ihr habt vier Wochen bis zum nächsten Neumond Zeit, um die Lösung zu finden. Denn dann wird der Dämon es erneut versuchen. Und Dämonen nehmen Niederlagen sehr, sehr ernst."

„Wie sollen wir das in vier Wochen schaffen?" fragte James mit großen Augen.

Und genau das war der Punkt, der Rodney Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, als sich die Zahlen in seinen Gedanken nur so überworfen.

Der Deal wurde auf ihrer Seite gemacht.

Die Menschen, die das Wissen über Atlantis hatten…

Sie zu überprüfen, herauszufinden, wer wie in welchen Zusammenhang damit stand…

„Gibt es jemanden, den wir da zufälligerweise um Hilfe bitten können?"

Und Meister Xian drehte sich wieder zu ihm.

Der Mann war für sein Alter noch ganz schön fit und beweglich.

„Es gibt da jemanden…die Person ist kein Jäger, aber das Wissen ist da und es ein Mensch aus eurer Welt." meinte Meister Xian nachdenklich.

„Prima. Wo finden wir diese Person?"

Eine gute Nachricht war besser als keine. Rodney nahm, was er kriegen konnte.

Doch als er Meister Xian jetzt nervöser werden sah, wollte er am liebsten den Kopf auf den Tisch schlagen. Natürlich musste es bei der Hilfe einen Haken an der Sache geben.

„Das ist ein wenig komplizierter als gesagt. Aber es ist ein Versuch wert."

Rodney sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Warum genau ist es komplizierter?"

Oh bitte, lass die Person nicht kurz vorm Sterben sein oder noch in den Kinderschuhen sein, flehte er innerlich.

„Weil nur ihr die Einzigen seid, die die Person finden können. Und erst mit dieser Hilfe könnt ihr die Suche nach jenem beginnen, der den Deal abgeschlossen hat."

„Oh. Okay. Wenn es nur das ist." mehr konnte Rodney jetzt wirklich nicht dazu sagen.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Es war kurz vor zwei Uhr morgens, als der junge Taxifahrer „Nennen sie mich Eddy, eigentlich ist es Frederick Elias Johnson, der Dritte, aber das sagt nur meine Mutter, wenn ich was angestellt habe", der ohne Probleme aufgedreht und enthusiastisch auf seine vier Fahrgäste einredete, sie mit halsbrecherischem Tempo von Chinatown zurück Richtung Strand fuhr. Dass er dabei kaum Gegenantworten erhielt, schien ihm nicht wirklich aufzufallen.

Erstaunlicherweise war es Marie, die hinten zwischen Rodney und Jamie Markham saß, und den meisten Spaß zu haben schien.

Während Ian Stackhouse vorn den Seitengriff der Tür festhielt, als wäre es das letzte was er je tun würde, und mit großen Augen alles verfolgte, sahen Jamie und Rodney so aus, als würde ihr Leben innerlich an ihnen vorbeiziehen.

„… und mein Cousin sagte, dass ich was Anderes machen sollte. Aber mal ehrlich, ich und mein Baby hier sind das perfekte Team. Ich bringe jeden überall hin, rechtzeitig und ohne Probleme. Und das ist kein Witz. Ich kenne die Stadt in und auswendig. Jede Gasse, jede Abkürzung, ob Tag oder Nacht. Ich hab noch nie im Stau festgesteckt. Man, sprich ich, muss halt nur wissen wie und wo er durchkommt. Richtig, Mann?"

„Echt, wäre mir nicht aufgefallen." presste Ian nur heraus.

Nein, wie konnte ihnen das auch entgangen sein, dachte Rodney sarkastisch.

Spätestens als sie den Fußweg steil nach unten runterratterten um auf eine andere Straße zu kommen und später sogar eine „Abkürzung" quer durch den kleinen Park genommen hatten, weil sie sonst minutenlang durch eine Baustelle sich hätten zwingen müssen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er anscheinend grün und rot verwechselte oder war es mehr wie nicht stoppen und noch schneller aufs Gas treten, damit man trotzdem noch rüberkam?

Rodney war sie zudem ziemlich sicher, dass sie kurzfristig ein Eichhörnchen mitgenommen hatten, dass wohl heute Nacht zum Flughörnchen wurde.

Dass sie alle noch lebend ankommen würde, zeigte sich lediglich durch einen entscheidenden Punkt.

Eine Vollbremsung mitten auf der, zurzeit leeren, Hauptstraße Richtung Hafen und Promenade.

Warum?

Oh ja, die militärische Absperrung und die Soldaten vor ihnen waren, ließen den Raser nicht durch…der sich gerade kalkulierend umsah, bevor er das Fenster runterkurbelte und auf den Soldaten einsprach.

„Hören Sie Mann, die Adresse ist doch nur ein paar Straßen weiter und wenn ich jetzt den Umweg nehmen muss, dann würde mich das erst ein ganzes Stück zurückfahren lassen bevor ich zu der dritten Kreuzung dort komme. Meine Leute hier sind müde und hatten einen langen Tag. Ich setz sie schnell ab und bin dann auch schon wieder fort. Deal?"

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber sie müssen einen anderen Weg fahren." sagte der Soldat undurchdringlich.

Nach einiger sinnloser Diskussion und aufgeregten Worten des Fahrers, während seine Gäste sprachlos schienen, drehte er um.

Ian drehte sich steif zu „Eddy" und sagte, dass er sie lieber gleich dort vorn rauslassen sollte und dass es kein Problem sei und sie sich selbst darum kümmern würden. „Eddy" sah sie kurz überlegend an, bevor er zustimmte. Dann starrten sie den sich schnell entfernenden Rücklichtern nach.

„Das müssen wir mal wieder machen." murmelte Marie lächelnd ohne den Schock der anderen zu bemerken.

Aber jetzt zu dem Punkt, der ihnen allen Kopfzerbrechen machte.

Wie sollten sie zu ihrem Jumper kommen und was war hier eigentlich los?

Plötzlich schloss Rodney resigniert die Augen.

Hatte er das wirklich nicht bedacht?

Langsam zog er sein Telefon aus der Tasche und schluckte hart.

Es war ausgeschalten.

Nicht, dass es den anderen drei besser zu scheinen erging, als sie seine Idee erkannten und ihre eigenen Telefone zückten.

„Oh, das ist nicht gut." hörte er Jamie Markham aufseufzen.

„Er wird uns umbringen, bevor wir auch nur ein verdammtes Wort als Erklärung rausbringen."

Marie blinzelte heftig, als sie endlich die Anzahl der Nachrichten und Anrufe sah.

„Hauptsächlich Carson." sagte sie, aber jeder hier wusste, dass der sanftmütige Schotte ohne Probleme den Flur mit ihnen wischen würde, wenn es drauf ankam.

Rodney sah, dass ein paar Anrufe von Jennifer dabei waren, Carson, Radek und selbst eine von Mr. Woolsey. Aber das meiste kam von John.

Und was da alles kam.

Die Nachrichten begangen besorgt bis sie dann immer schneller ins „Verdammt, wo steckst du. Melde dich!" gingen.

„Keiner von uns war plötzlich mehr erreichbar." sagte Jamie erkennend.

„Und sie gerieten in Panik und wahrscheinlich O'Neill Bescheid gegeben, der Unterstützung geschickt hat, und schon kam hier einiges ins Rollen. Erklärt auch, warum man uns nicht erkannt hatte, als sie ins Taxi gesehen haben." sagte Ian zustimmend und sein Blick fiel ging um die Ecke zur Absperrung.

„Aber dann hätten sie doch versucht unsere Sender aufzuspüren und uns rausgeholt?" fragte Marie unsicher.

„Nicht, wenn die Sender die ganze Zeit durch irgendetwas gestört wurden. Und nach heute würden das wohl so einige Dinge sein, die das könnten." widersprach Rodney leise.

„Oh…Wir sollten uns dann wohl lieber jetzt melden." sagte sie besorgt.

Aber keine wählte.

„Ich finde, der Doc sollte es tun." und Jamie sah Rodney mit Welpenblick an.

„Wieso ich? Wart ihr nicht dafür zuständig uns zu folgen und Bericht abzugeben?" fragte er leicht hysterisch.

„Aber du hast die besten Chancen von uns." bestärkte Ian ihn jetzt.

„Habe ich? Wir vier sind momentan anscheinend verschwunden, gekidnappt und in Gefahr, und nur weil ich in seinem Team bin, heißt das nicht, dass er mich weniger anschreien wird als euch."

„Das nicht, aber…" stotterte Jamie jetzt etwas als Rodney ihn auffordernd anstarrte den Satz zu beenden.

„Okay Jungs, anstatt noch mehr Zeit zu vergeuden und uns versuchen vor DIESEM Donnerwetter zu drücken zu versuchen, sollten wir endlich was machen. Rodney, du rufst ihn an. Er wird dich anschreien und uns alle später noch mehr, aber du bist sein bester Freund und offenbar wohl auf." mischte sich Marie wieder ein.

Rodney seufzte laut unter den wieder auf ihn gerichteten Blicken.

„Schon gut, ich rufe ihn an…"

Es klingelte zweimal…

„Sheppard?" kam es rau, aber bestimmend.

„Hey, ich bin's…" begann Rodney, doch John unterbrach ihn.

„Rodney? Wo bist du? Die Anderen? Seit ihr verletzt?" sprudelte es so.

„Wir sind okay. Niemand ist verletzt, etwas angeschlagen, aber okay." sagte er ehrlich, als sein Blick auf die Nacken von Jamie und Ian fiel. Es wäre sowieso eines der Dinge, die John auf den ersten Blick erkennen würde.

„Okay? Ihr seid OKAY?!" kam es ungläubig zurück.

„Ja, okay. Ähm…wir wurden nicht gekidnappt oder so, …" stotterte er nun doch etwas verloren.

Er hörte John tief ein und ausatmen, was nicht gut war.

Was sollte er tun oder sagen? Und das am Telefon? Sie hatten vorher nicht nachgedacht, was sie wem sagen würden. Und Rodney stand jetzt mitten hier und …

„Ihr wart verschwunden. Kein Telefon, kein Signal, nicht einmal ein verdammtes Zeichen, wo hier seit gestern Abend wart. Das letzte war irgendwo in Chinatown, so verzerrt, dass Radek in mehr als nur Tschechisch hier geflucht hat." zischte John zurück.

„Ähm…"

„WO SEIT IHR?"

Oh, das klang so wütend, dass Rodney überrascht war, dass er noch nicht angeschrien wurde.

„In der Nähe der Absperrung, bei dem Buchladen gegenüber vom Schuhgeschäft. Wir müssen nur vorgehen und …"

„MCKAY! Ihr rührt euch nicht von der Stelle. Verstanden!"

Und da war es. Nur Sheppard hatte diesen einen Weg seinen Namen so zu schreien, dass Rodney sich am liebsten auf die Knie werfen würde und um Verzeihung flehen wollte… nicht, dass er es bei jemanden machen würde. Seine Knie würden ihm das nicht verzeihen…aber auf die Knie zugehen und vor Sheppard um Verzeihung betteln…äh, nein, weg mit den Gedanken…

Doch was Rodney noch sah, war, dass nicht nur er zusammengezuckt war.

„War das…?" begann Jamie langsam.

„…Stereo?" beendete Ian blass.

Rodney sah sie an, sie sahen ihn an und Marie hatte ihr Gesicht hinter den Händen versteckt.

Dann hatte Rodney es also doch richtig gehört, dass sein Name „doppelt" geschrien wurde?

„Oh."

Niemand rührte sich.

„Und wir sehen nicht mal verletzt aus." versuchte Ian es noch.

„Hätte uns vielleicht ein paar Mitleidspunkte eingebracht." unterstützte ihn Jamie.

„Was sagen wir eigentlich?" fragte Marie vorsichtig.

Und Rodney stoß sich von der Mauer ab, an die er gelehnt hatte.

Sie hörten Schritte, als würde eine Horde gleich angerannt kommen.

Und noch bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte, kam sein Team mit Marines um die Ecke, angeführt von Ronon und einem äußert einschüchternden Lt. Colonel Sheppard.

Markham und Stackhouse standen strammer als stramm.

Marie ging mit ihrer Größe unter all den Männern ein wenig verloren, aber sie stand aufrecht neben den zwei Männern. Rodney trat neben die drei und während sie alle vier erleichtert aber abwartend angesehen wurden, keiner ein Wort sagte, sahen ihn braune Augen durchdringend, erleichtert und warnend zugleich an.

Oh ja, jede Lüge würde jetzt abprallen, jeder Versuch zu lügen würde erst Recht schief gehen.

Und dennoch gab Sheppard ihm die Möglichkeit zuerst etwas zu sagen.

Schlecht nur, dass Rodney absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was er jetzt sagen sollte und den Blick senkte.

Die anderen sahen nicht besser aus, als Sheppard sie nun einzeln anstarrte.

„Keiner von euch kann mir sagen, was hier los ist?" fragte er sie langsam und herausfordernd.

„Männer sind Idioten." platzte Marie heraus.

Jeder hob die Augenbrauen.

„Oh wie kommen sie zu dieser Schlussfolgerung." unterbrach Rodney sie.

Alle sahen zu ihm.

„Die erste Idee stammte von mir, zugegeben, aber es ist doch keine Schande auch mal nach dem Weg zu fragen." rief Marie aufgebrachter.

Und jetzt sahen alle zu ihr.

Und das war es. Rodney und Marie wandten sich zueinander. Alle anderen folgten dem Hin und Her schockiert, als sich beinahe anschrien und sogar aufeinander zutraten.

„Wären wir nach den Antiquitäten so gegangen, wie ich es gesagt hätte, hätten wir uns nicht verlaufen." stampfte Marie tatsächlich auf.

„Oh ja, was für eine tolle Idee. Dunkle Gassen am Abend. Das ist das Clichè des Jahrhunderts." protestierte Rodney und endlich hatte er Markham und Stackhouse im Spiel, die sich beherzt in das angebahnte Chaos einmischten.

„Naja, Doc, sie beide sind so ziemlich Zickzack hier gelaufen." bemerkte Jamie nachdenklich.

„Obwohl man da so einige interessante Läden fand." warf Stackhouse kryptisch ein.

„Oh ja, unsere tollen Babysitters. Haben sich sogar furchtsam durch die Frauenmenge beim Schlussverkauf gekämpft und sind am Ende sogar untergegangen und wir sie dann retten dürften." bemerkte Rodney sarkastisch.

„Frauen nehmen keine Rücksicht, wenn sie was sehen und haben wollen beim Schlussverkauf. Da ist Abtauchen eine gute Strategie." verteidigte sich Markham schmollend.

„Aber ihr Blick war Gold wert als Marie ihnen die Spielzeugabteilung gezeigt hat und die Kinder wie Bären zum Honig sich um sie scharrten." entgegnete Stackhouse wieder.

„Am Ende haben wir uns alle noch weiter verlaufen, weil keiner von ihnen nach dem Weg fragen wollte. Stattdessen sind wir weiter umher geirrt bis ich es dürfte." sagte Marie verteidigend.

Und alle drei sahen zu ihr.

„Oh ja, und was hat es uns gebracht. Eine Taxifahrt mit einem Verrückten. Dass wir dabei überhaupt Straßen genommen haben, hat mich überrascht. Er hat sich immer wieder zu uns nach hinten umgedreht, selbst wenn er bei Rot über die Kreuzung preschte." sagte Rodney lauter.

„Ich denke, das Eichhörnchen hatte bis zum Ende vielleicht sogar Spaß, als es sich an Antenne festklammerte aber schlussendlich zum Flughörnchen in der nächsten Kurve wurde." setzte er noch nach.

Es war Zufall, dass alle vier zur selben Zeit zur Seite sahen, sie den buschigen Schwanz und kleine Krallen am Fenster sahen, bis ihr kleiner Mitfahrer ins Gebüsch flog.  
>Es gab keinen roten Faden in ihrer Geschichte, jeder sagte was oder reagierte auf die anderen. Wenn sie schon keinen Sinn ergaben, dann doch ganz und gar nicht.<p>

„Schluss jetzt!" brüllte sich Sheppard durch das Gezanke.

Wie auf Kommando schwiegen die vier und sahen betreten rein.

„Wieso haben wir dann alle Signale verloren? Telefone und Transmitter?" fragte er gefährlich ruhig.

Funkloch. Mitten in Chinatown. Da war eine Menge los. Festival und so. Netzzusammenbruch.

So kam es zur einen Erklärung von ihnen.

„Und die Transmitter?" oh, er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Das…könnte tatsächlich mein Fehler sein." Unterbrach Rodney das ratlose Schweigen.

„Heute, Gestern, je nachdem, ach egal…ich hatte eine Idee und ich war im Labor und hab mir was angesehen und…" denk nach, denk nach, denk nach, dachte er panisch.

„Es war schon kaputt, aber ich wusste, dass es eine Art Störsender war und ich hab es repariert und es war angegangen, aber es hatte kaum Energie, so war es nutzlos und dann war es … wieder tot."

Das war vor einigen Wochen gewesen, aber gut.

„Und wieso dann vier von euch und kein anderer?"

„Ich bin Marie kurz darauf begegnet und dann sind wir auch schon los und im Jumper war Sgt. Stackhouse und Markham." Denn der hatte sich sicher versteckt gehalten, damit sie ihnen später folgen konnten, reimte sich Rodney schnell zusammen.

„Ich glaube, dass es eine Reststrahlung war, die wirkte, da wir auf kleinen Raum nahe beieinander saßen. Wir müssten die Transmitter also noch einmal aktivieren." beendete Rodney in einer Geschwindigkeit, die die anderes schwindelig machte.

„Du kannst also diese Aktion da vorn gern wieder abbrechen, es sei denn du willst es für weitere Optionen wie Training oder sonst so was nutzen. Wir sind okay, selbst nach dieser faszinierenden Taxifahrt mit Eddy."

„Ich verstehe. Ihr habt uns allen einen ziemlichen Schreck eingejagt." sagte Sheppard nickend, immer noch angespannt, aber ruhiger.

„Dann gehen wir zurück zu den Jumper. Ich werde O'Neill Bescheid geben, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist. McKay, du fliegst mit mir zurück. Die anderen in die restlichen Jumper. Ronon, bring die drei zu Carson, er erwartet sie schon."


End file.
